Your Silence Is My Favourite Sound
by Mr. Meowington
Summary: Danger lurks in the shadows of the arrival of well known faces of Dipper and Mabel, renown performers of all things magic and illusions to the small town known as Gravity Falls, a peaceful place known for their mystery and indescribable events that occur every so often, the town questions the amounts of bodies piling and the mystery disappearances of people keep increasing.
1. Prologue

**Warning: The Main Characters are 14-15, and the ages will correspond and cater as such, Gideon will be 11-12, since the personalities are switched, many things are different and unlike some Reverse Falls AU's, they will keep their original last names.**

**Pairings aren't decided, so many of you might have the influence to help decide, but those won't be the certainty of the decision being made.**

**Thank you for taking the chance to give this story a chance in its early development or later development if you decide to read it.**

**Re-edit: 04/17/2020**

Prologue

She watched quietly, her eyes peering down at the back of her sibling, her attention barely focused on the nails she filed sharply to perfection, her twin brother perused a book with six fingers imprinted on to the cover with a large golden number 2, his eyes drinking in the words as each second that passed.

A sudden slam, and their attention were stolen away from their current activities, instead their eyes met before looking at the hulking figure that shared similar features to them, a man they called father. The man's gaze pierced into them, watching as his son carefully closed the book in his hand, placing a bookmark in between the yellowing pages, and he was startled to realize that he didn't recognize it from any of their collection, his son met his gaze, his body turned towards him unfazed, ignoring the silent question, while his daughter didn't spare a second glance to him, finding her nails more important, for a second her fingers curled and to his observation. They were almost like claws.

"Mason...Mabel.." His voice rumbled, dark brown eyes staring intensely at the now ignored book, questions running through his mind "What is this...?"

Mason only glanced at the side, his eyes filled with disinterest, compared to how he held himself earlier, and a a quirk of her lips expressed amusement at the idea, paying little mind to the man, wondering how long it would take for him to be take for him to leave, Mason sighed, irritated, before answering, "It's a book we found at an antique store recently." He lied easily, before changing the subject, "Did you need something?"

Mabel was quiet, knowing that the book wasn't exactly recent but something they came across in their early youth, constantly hiding it and utilizing it for their own ambitions and benefit. She waited for his response until his heavy footsteps indicated he approached them.

Dipper was handed a thick folder, and silently he opened it, and an annoyed sigh left his lips, "Is this all?" his expression unchanging as his blue eyes met his Father's dark eyes.

"The reports say that you're losing the public's interest." He said angrily, "Your ratings are going down!"

Dipper muscles didn't even twitch as he removed his glasses, "Please refrain from shouting." he said stiffly as he placed it beside the book on the desk.

He bristled in anger, "We are losing money, Mason!" he growled as stared their bored expressions, "I wouldn't have kept you ungrateful brats if you weren't keeping a steady income to this household!"

"...Father, we must dearly apologize for...lacking to reach your expectations, However I fear it is as we expected." He stated simply as he sat down, fiddling with the amulet on his chest, it glittering every once in a while.

He was silent as he questioned, "...As...you..expected?"

"We continuously follow the same routines you've provided us for all these years, The people are bored of the same routine, and we've been working on something new..." Dipper said, his intense stare didn't look away from the man, "..it is time we begin expanding what's in our repertoire, our talents and to..."

"Experiment." Mabel finished quietly, interjecting herself into the conversation, tilting her head upwards, all attention on to her brother as her eyes glinted with sadism, "Are you thinking... of what I'm thinking, Brother?"

Their Father stood in silence as he stared them down, a slight chill crawling up his spine, "No." The man said, disgust in his eyes, "Nobody needs to know how much of a freak you two are...!"

An unladylike snort left Mabel as she smiled, her eyes unreadable as a strange smile crossed her lip, "Daddy dearest, is that any way to treat your children?"

He stood quietly at the door and didn't meet either eyes, as he felt dread crawling up his spine.

"Father...We would like your permission to travel to the town that our Grand Uncle resides in..." he began, his voice soft as he waited for his answer.

"No." he immediately rejected

The two stared at each other before looking at their father, and Mason raised an eyebrow in question, "No?"

"You aren't going to that...Town," He spat in disgust as he looked into both of their eyes, "Not again...not after—"

Mabel's eyes glowed intensely, her amulet following suit excitedly, an eerie blue light, staring into her Father's eyes and he grabbed his hair, a pained expression crossing his face, messing up the neatly combed brown locks slowly his eyes glazed over as he began to dissociate, and he whispered, "Not after...what was I saying...?"

"Don't you think it would be nice for us to see our old Grunkle Stan again?" Her smile grew further, revealing sharp teeth.

"Ye...yes..." He shakes his head, his eyes dilated as he shakes on his feet, blood beginning to slide down his nose onto his lips, "I think ...I think...I should stay...sleep...you two can take care of yourselves..."

He disappeared through the door, although unsteadily.

"Really, you can't keep doing that...He is our father," Mason said in amusement, he pushes the papers towards her, getting them out of his way.

She hummed, "We know you don't really care about him..." she said as she twirled a brown strand of hair around her finger, "I don't even know why you even bother asking for permission, you're truly too nice to the man."

He ignored her statement, amusement dancing across his eyes, "At this rate, you might kill him, don't you think?" He said as he removed himself from their seat, book on his side and glasses now in his pocket.

She stared at him, a smile persisting, strained as her eyes darkened, "And it will be well deserved I would think."

"I never said it wasn't." He tilted his head and nodded at her. "I will be in my bed chambers."

The door closed behind him quietly.

She stared at the door, before her gaze wander towards an old picture, a picture of them standing together, a fake smile on both their faces as he stood behind them, hand on their shoulder, what no one noticed how tight his grip was at the time, the only indicating such events were how white his hands were, she moved her attention to the table and got up, picking up the almost forgotten file when her eyes caught her name. A smile at the message, with familiar hand writing, left behind by her brother, "That's not very fun."

Mabel,

Clean up the mess you left.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brown skinned and a wide grin greeted a boy who had his nose stuck into a book, plopping down right in front of him, " Did you hear?" She asked, excitement leaking out of her voice, staring into his brown eyes that peered at her through thin square glasses.

"About what?" The boy responded to the fake blonde, barely even glancing at her, his interest returning to the book in hand.

"The Mystery Twins are coming here!" Excitement leaked from her voice as her eyes sparkled in delight.

"...And who is that?"

She gasped, "Do you even watch TV?!"

"I have better things to do than have my brain be rotten by the stupid things they show on Television nowadays," he said scornfully, burying his head further into his book as if to escape from the conversation.

Shaking her head from exasperation, "Okay, Boomer, sounding like a real old man... "

He frowned in response as she looked him in the eye, "I'll enlighten you then," she stated "They are a Famous duo known for their illusory tricks to delude the mind, there's conspiracy theories that they really have magic and sold their soul to the devil to gain their current fame and popularity—"

He interrupted,"Sounds like a bunch of hogwash,"

She continued, ignoring his attempt at ending the conversation, "...as they seem to hold unbelievably unexplained powers that even put other magicians to shame! Like there was a behind the scenes secret video of them where the girl, her name's Mabel by the way pierced through volunteers with a bunch of swords and there was blood and screams but when they opened the door, she was perfectly fine..."

"...Sounds gruesome, seems like they have better planned effects to make their audience believe in their tricks and such, going so far as having as if it was a secret video with probably some believable actor or actress and editing" He shrugged, "So what? Still not a big deal about a pair of magicians coming down here..."

"...Well I think it's all real but whatever," She shook her head, and sighed "No point in even trying to tell you...You won't understand..they are really a big deal and are even on TV but you don't even watch that because of your weird beliefs."

He scowled indignantly, "first off, they aren't weird"

He sighed and asked, "...and secondly,why are a pair of so called big celebrities coming down here in a little town like Gravity Falls in the first place?"

"That's the thing, no one knows why..." she said hesitantly, "...But best not to look a gift horse in the mouth, right?"

"Seems weird..."

"We should DEFINITELY go!" She said in a pleading voice.

"No."

She immediately began begging, "Please, this is a once in time opportunity!"

"Still No."

She sighed, "You sir are truly stubborn, " and a sly look crossed her face as she pulled his book down, forcing him to look at her.

"I'll invite Pacifica."

"...Doubt she'll even come..." he said, trying to bring his book back in an attempt to hide the oncoming blush spreading across his cheeks as he finally succeeded in burying his face back even further into his book.

"She already agreed." A triumph look crossed her face as she grinned at him.

"...Fine."

She cheered, before she added as an afterthought, "She's also bringing that kid that's always clinging on to her...I think his name was Gideon?"

He groaned, before getting a word out, the girl immediately said, "No takebacksies!"

He only sulked. and she patted his back, "Maybe you'll get lucky and end up being alone with her, fall in love, share your first kiss, start dating—"

"Shut up...!"

"Anyways the Gideon kid is probably cool so, I don't mind hanging with him while you confessed your undying love for her!"

He stayed silent not even commenting, and she only grinned at him, "Anyways, gotta go and make to be the best bad influence I can be to my sweet darling Pacifica~" she chirped as she got up to left as he sent a glare at her.

"Bye bye!"

A frown on his face as he pulled the book away from his face, revealing the matching shade of red on his face to the color of his hair.

End Of Prologue.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading till the end, please put your thoughts in the comments, highly appreciated, Constructive Criticism always welcomed, Dont simply comment something rude please, at least not without telling me what's your reason for saying so, I was hit with a burst of inspiration so hopefully I'll continue to work on this and hopefully you'll like. (:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Surprise-Surprise! I've updated~ I know, absolutely shocking**

**Besides the point, hope fully someone out there interest will be piqued and they'll enjoy the story, anyways let moi~ begin~**

**Re-edit: 04/18/2020**

**Chapter 1**

_Drip…_

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

From an unknown source, water fell into the darkness of the room, eagerly disturbing the silence, before a sudden creak, for a moment seemed to cause the pause into the constant connection the liquid made to the and a voice whimpers into the silence, "...Please...let me go…" they rasped, begging as a door clicked shut, "I won't tell anyone...I promise, please.."

As if relieved to know the interruption , and preferring to follows the laws of Gravity, the quiet sound persist in the background.

_Drip_…

_Drip_…

_Drip_...

The click of heels echoed through the room, descending down cemented stairs, a soft song left their lips as they headed towards their destination, and without a second to spare towards the now sobbing voice, panicked and desperate chains shook in fear, clacking against themselves in a desperate plea for help, suddenly blue light flashed across the walls, and candles lit themselves, the blue flames dancing around as if to steady themselves as they revealed the two figures, one at the end of the staircase, a smile dancing on to her lips as a cold gaze locked on to the sniveling man on the ground, a sadistic glee that played in her as she tilted her head, biting her lips as she placed her hands underneath her chin as if in thought.

"What...should I do with you?" she asked to herself aloud.

"Please…" The young man begged as tears fell from his eyes helplessly as he stared into the empty eyes of Mabel, a monster, he would call her, but he knew his escape is impossible as the only way he could be free is if she had a sudden change of heart, but he closed his eyes as he knew it impossible as she was the predator and he was her prey, and a predator never left their prey alive and intact.

"...I should really invest in fixing the pipes down here…" she said softly, her gaze fixated on him as if waiting for his response but he knew better than to answer, she didn't expect anything from him, in her eyes, they aren't equals and she was only observing him as if he was a rare specimen she couldn't figure out. Currently, she would more than likely find different ways to play around with him, break him, torture him, and he stared at the ground, giving his silence as an answer, feeling suddenly too tired to beg and possibly change her mind, and somehow save himself to be free from this demon disguised as a teenage girl. He shivered as he only saw her smile widen showing her teeth. It seemed unnatural. He could only hear droplets of water hitting the ground as if to mock him. When was the last time he had water?

_Drip_…

_Drip_…

_Drip..._

"You lasted a lot longer than the others," she said softly as she pulled out a pair of white gloves, "...I'm honestly impressed"

_Drip_…

_Drip_…

_Drip..._

He swallowed, his tongue dry and he curled into himself, a shudder ran through him as he felt the glove touch his face, she was on her knees, and she brushed dirty blonde hair from his face as if he was glass, treating him kindly for one second, his heart skipped as she lifted his face to meet her eyes, "It's a shame I can't bring you with me..." she whispered softly, "You were my favorite out of all my toys..."

Another tear fell down his face, the only sounds he could heart was his heart beat speeding up, her soft breathing and the droplets falling against the ground violently, in a way, he felt like he was being warn, and he closed his eyes.

_Drip_…

_Drip_…

_Drip..._

That was the last thing he heard as inhumane like screams were ripped out from his throat, stealing the silence of the room.

.

.

.

.

.

An old man, sitting on a large chair made of leather adjusted his glasses that sat on his nose comfortably while he was sorting through the morning newspaper, he rubbed his eyes tired as he slowly found himself trying to distract himself from the thoughts of those he lost, of the pressure of not knowing who to trust in a small town known as Gravity Falls, ever since his brother disappeared to who knows where, he found himself more lonely than not, and he sighed before turning on the Television in hopes for at least some good new to start his day only to hear the reporter, a popular young reporter by the name of Andrea Stone started hurriedly, "...Missing man by the name of Conner Stanley found after months of searching—Dead, his corpse left in an abandoned warehouse in a warehouse in South Carolina," He paused, disappointed but still listened, "He was reported missing when several of his friends were not able to get in contact with the young man for weeks, supposedly he had ran away, leaving his diary claiming to be tired of his abusive home life situation and his desire to get away...both parents were already found guilty, with the evidence of abuse on their younger children leading to them being sent to foster care…"

He switched the channel as he heard that, scratching his eyes as a feeling he stepped down on years ago returned to him and for a moment, he wondered how the twins were doing, and as if it was fate, and they appeared in a commercial, identical in every way but their gender and a birthmark that was forever imprinted on the forehead of one of them, wide grins stretched across their face, which he immediately could tell were fake and he wondered for a moment if they were happy and his hand suddenly shook as he turned off the TV immediately, his eyes misty and he placed his face in his hands, a memory flashing back to two young children. He should've known.

Their Messy, tangled hair, underweight, clothes that 3 times their size hanging off thin shoulders, looking identical with both sporting short hair, bruises...so many bruises—

"Ley...Stan?!" A voice interrupted the memory and he snapped back in to reality, he let out a shaky breathe as he forced the tears back and took a deep inhale, and he rubbed his face carefully.

A concerned face stared back at him when he looked in the direction of the voice, "Yes, Brenda?"

She flushed, "I apologize, Mr. Pines, but I just wanted to remind you that you have a meeting in an hour with …"

He nodded tiredly, he cut off, "Is that all?"

"N-no, Sir," She continued, "You also got this letter from...California"

He paused, "Who.. is it from," he asked, swallowing thickly, his nerves beginning to rise.

"From Mr Dipper and Mabel Pines…" she said politely.

He got up and took it from her immediately, before heading upstairs, he entered his office, a grey room that held a tower of paper work on its desk which was thrown off, being replaced by the letter, "Dipper….Mabel…" he whispered as he tenderly opened the letter, reading its contents slowly, and reread it again, two separate letters in one envelope from them individually and he chuckled softly as he remembered the way they used to always combine everything they did together no matter what.

"It's been so long…" he whispered before he took out a phone and texted his employee a message to prepare one of the biggest rooms in the mansion and add an extra bed to it for it.

Dear Grunkle Stan,

_It has been so long since we've been giving the chance to reacquaint ourselves, Dipper and I, dearly missed your caring presence, we've decided it is time for us to return to where our home truly is, and it is with you, I hope to find you in good health when we arrived, it'd be a shame to come to find out you were sick without any fair warnings, you know how much my brother and I hate things being kept from us, however to keep this short as my brother would complain if I took too much room, the baby he is sometimes, but what can you expect from little brothers. We will be coming down in a week or two, hopefully prepare our rooms and preferably id like to share a room with my brother, Of course._

Your loving grand-niece,

Mabel Pines

Dear Stanley Pines,

_I would like to forewarn you of our visit to Gravity Falls in a week or Two in advance, Mabel most likely have shared our preferred room arrangements already in her own letter, and I hope to find you in good health, it would be a shame if you weren't, please do tell us how you've been and what you've been busying yourself with, I'd like to be entertained as much as we will be entertaining you with our adventures, I do also would like to know that Gravity Falls is still the same as always as when we last saw it._

Yours sincerely,

Mason Pines

.

.

.

.

A knock on the door interrupted him mumbling quietly under his breathe as he read a peculiar page, his glimmering with greed and slight obsession and he sighed, he looked away from it, to sees his sister walking in immediately without waiting for a response, he raised an eyebrow in question as irritation grew at her obvious dismay of his privacy, "...come in," he muttered as he turned towards her, leaning his head on to her hand.

"Grunkle Stan replied to our letter." She answered simply, place the envelope into her brother's lap, he stared down at it for a moment before ripping the letter open with a lazy wave of his hand, his eyes glimmering as it hovered up to eye level, opened easily for him to read, his eyes scanning the page before a quirk in the corner of his lips gave off a smiles.

"He accepted our request to stay with him," he stated quietly, "I guess he still believes that he could _help _us."

She nodded before dropping beside her brother, snatching the letter out of his hand, reading with an amused snort leaving her, "How heartwarming." she dropped it in the trash can, wiping her face of any expression, her gaze lingering onto the discarded letter before walking away, refusing to look back at both her brother and the letter that sat forlornly mixed in with the many trash and unneeded things, plans of preparing to pack for the trip to a place they haven't seen since they were 12.

Mason sighed, his gaze drifting towards the letter, before shutting his eyes and blackened pieces of papers jumped in the air, as blue flames burned the trash viciously without hesitations, dancing around before it died down, leaving only ashes behind. He closed the book and compartmentalize the many objects in his room, shrinking the things he find necessary and important to him.

He left the room letting everything to pack itself and setting themselves to order, and he held the book to his chest, walking passed one of the large windows that stood proudly, revealing the sky and the cities that stared back at him, the burst of colors that painted the sky as the sun bid its goodbye, fading into darkness. He turned away as he stepped away, his footsteps echoes back into his ears, he could see his reflection staring back and he continued walking forward. He wonders how much gravity falls could've change, if it did change at all, whether they'd find what they were looking for and if they would be successful in their endeavors. The words of Stan whispered quietly in his ear as he disappeared into the room.

The letter from Stan:

Dear Dipper Mabel,

_You are always welcome to stay with me at anytime, you are like the son and daughter I've never had the pleasure of having and your living arrangements are already being set and prepared, if you need anything, please let me know, and to answer your question, I am doing well, strong and healthy, so not a day closer to death! And, yes, dipper, Gravity Falls is still the same, the only difference is people have grown older and changed._

Can't wait to see you,

Your Grunkle Stan

.

.

.

.

End Of Chapter 1

Authors endnote: please comment your opinions and leave constructive criticism please, thank you for your time (:


	3. Chapter 2

**_Author's Greeting: Oops, took a bit longer than expected, but I updated :D _**

** Thank you for those who followed and Favorited.**

**I do not own gravity falls nor the characters except Devon, Jenny or any unrecognizable character that weren't in the show.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter (:**

**Rewrite 04/19/2020**

**Chapter 2**

Every second that passed, a click followed immediately, reminding how slow and fast could be, and the hands of the clock seemed to still, anxious before a second became a minute, and a blonde girl she sat down, silent as her blue eyes stared down at the large plate in front of her, with mashes potatoes with bits of veggies mixed in generously in her Father's attempt at being more healthy, but the smell of burnt meat lingered in the air to tell the failed attempt at cooking a successful dinner. She missed her mother's cooking.

She carefully moved the food around on her plate, making some sort of little face, playing around with her food. she suddenly became as stiff as a board as a yellow envelope, she disdainfully thought of it hatefully, before it was torn open in front of her. He didn't say anything as he then pulled out a letter, sitting down in front of her, his meal barely touched and she glared at her own meal as if to blame it for whatever is happening to her at this moment. She could feel his stern eyes and only relaxed as his gaze turned away, most likely reading the letter carefully before a pleased smile crossed his face and a sigh of relief left her, "Better than last year," he congratulated her with eyes shining with pride, "Not a single grade below an A. No less expected from a Northwest."

"Of course, Daddy," she grinned, swallowing the anxiety that danced in her throat, preening at his compliment and the proud look in his eyes, her stomach feeling the hunger that had been hiding behind her fear. She began to eat, pleased as her hard work paid off, reminding herself to thank one of her teachers for accepting to round her grade so she could end the year with a report filled with A's

"So, how was your day, Pacifica?" He asked cheerfully, interrupting the click of silverware that played in to their comfortable silence that had been in the air, and she stopped, placing her fork down, as it clinked noisily on her plate, meeting his warm and loving gaze. She smiled, she enjoyed these little moments despite how awkward it feels at times.

"...It's been okay," she shrugged, as she thought about her day, it's been a week or two since school ended and summer break began, and already one of her friends, Jenny invited her out, and she considered telling the truth but decided to skip around it, "Just hoping to be able to hang out with my friends this summer."

"Well, I see no problem with it," he answered, "as long as you keep to your studies and stay ahead of your class, I rather your grades not slip when you begin your semester after the summer, however being able to communicate with your peers is also important for your future."

She beamed at him, although a voice in the back of her mind wondered why it even mattered when school just ended but she didn't comment, "thank you, Dad!" she cheered, shoving a mouthful of potato in her mouth and she scrunched her nose at the slightly bland taste, she ignored it and swallowed it down.

She allowed them to sit in silence for a while before a nervous smile crossed her face, wondering how to phrase her question, her Dad was a great guy, he would always accept her choices in life as long as it made her happy and didn't mind anything as long as she tried her best but he was sometimes a bit uptight and extreme about certain things and let his religion get the best of him and didn't like the idea of her doing anything that's against their religion in his own words nor associate with people that aren't the most acceptable in his eyes.

She didn't meet his eyes as an embarrassed blush crossed her cheeks covering the dust of freckles that sat on her face, "Is it okay if I could...go to that event that'll be occurring in Gravity Falls?"

A raised eyebrow in response at her request, "I hope you're not talking about the Mystery Twins..." he said, his gaze intense as a sneer touched his lips at the thought of them, "You know how that's against the Bible? They could cloud your mind with their witchcraft."

She shook her furiously in response, knowing it'd be futile to try convince him of letting her go, already knowing that she twist the truth a bit so she could at the least go out, "Of course not.." she clutched onto the cross hanging down her neck, a nervous tick she grew into, as she nervously strung a lie together to feed to him "It's a smaller event that's not as popular...Just wanted to watch the stars with some friends...it's happening that week..." she fidgeted, "And you know how much I'd love to see it..."

The intense gaze never left her as if trying to figure out if she was lying or not, his eyes scanning her nervous face he could easily write off as fear of them saying no, a hopeful gaze staring up at him, her blue eyes wide and he he looked down, "Fine...as long as you bring that Gleeful kid with you and what's her name...that Candy girl with you, I don't trust that Devon boy you hang around...I don't like how he looks at you whenever I see him nor that Jenny girl since there's an unsavory rumor about her in town...you always hang with them and you know I don't like it." He stated, his plate empty as he got up, taking her empty plate

"Devon doesn't look at me in any way, he's just a friend!" She defended firmly, "And Jenny is a good person, those rumors about her are false."

He appeared doubtful of her claims, "He does look at you in an...odd way and Rumors always do have a grain of truth to them."

"..." she tapped her feet as she slouched in her seat, "...Why do I have to bring Candy too? Isn't Gideon alone okay?"

"What's wrong with Candy?" He questioned.

"I-I already told you..." she muttered, uncomfortable at the idea.

"Enough." He said, "Candy is a nice girl, it's better to treat her nicely...please for my sake and our livelihood...It's hard enough already."

She gripped harder on the cross imprinting marks on her hand, "Okay...I understand, I'll bring Candy with me." she gritted out.

"Thank you," he smiled at her.

Pacifica got up and began to leave immediately, eager to leave as the air slowly soured.

"Pacifica"

She stopped at the doorway out of the kitchen, "...Yes?"

"For a fire to spread, one needs wood and oil, and a spark, a fire doesn't simply appear out of nowhere."

"...I know," she huffed, rolling her eyes before she disappeared from the line of sight of her Father.

He sighed as the quick footsteps disappeared as the door shut close, he pressed his face into his hand, before placing himself back on the chair, sitting their for who knows how long, only to be disturbed by the sound of the front door opening and clicking softly as it was closed, revealing the tall beautiful figure of his wife, dirty blonde hair with light streaks of gray as her eyes like their daughter greeted them.

"Dinner is on the stove." He said simply.

"Thanks," she responded tersely.

"How was your day?"

Her cold gaze snapped towards him, "Do you really care?"

He shrugged in response, "When will you stop being so cold and return to being my dutiful wife?" He smiled, in his attempt to make a joke.

She scoffed.

"I guess never—"

She cut him off sharply, "When we are in a financially stable lifestyle," she glared, "If you would stop spending our money to indulge yourself in, I don't know maybe... the flesh of other women, or gamble our funds away."

"I only did it once and I already said I was sorry," he said softly, "I've been going to therapy now to work on it y'know... will you ever forgive me?"

"No...and we both know it had been more than just once," she responded bitterly, obviously trying to stay calm as she took slow steady breaths, her voice angry as she continued,"The reason I'm even still here is because we have our daughter to think of, to make sure she gets the future that she should have."

He sighed, "I know...but, I... still love you." He whispered in her ears as he got up and wrapped his arms around her stomach despite her tense figure and her clenched fist, whitening as she gripped hard on the back of the wooden chair.

"Take. Your. Hands. Off. Me," she said carefully and slowly, pushing him off "you have no right to touch me or tell me you love me after going around sleeping with those..those.._harlots_."

He took his hands off her and bowed his face, "I...I'm still sorry...for making you feel the way you did."

"We had a daughter to set an example for!" She said furiously, in her attempt at being quiet, a sigh left her, "I'm not hungry anymore."

She headed into the living room, before turning to him, a glare on her face, "You're not even sorry for what you did, just that you were fucking _caught_."

What they didn't know was that Pacifica was on the stairs, listening to their every word, she bit her lips and she slowly returned back upstairs, her desire to get water forgotten as a seed of guilt grew inside her, as she went to bed trying to forget what she had heard tonight, regretting ever going down there to, her eyes tearing up wondering if she was the reason her parents were unhappy, forced to be together even when her mother didn't want to be in this house. She knew this wouldn't be the last time they fought nor was it the first time. She had hoped that when her mother got home, she would get to see her smile again for once. She really missed her mother.

"...I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes and let out quiet sobs.

.

.

.

.

.

A limousine passed a sign driving passed a sign, turning into the town known as Gravity falls, inside the vehicle, the Twins, Dipper and Mabel sat in boredom, Mabel staring outside watching the towns folk staring down in awe at the limo, their eyes squinting desperately to see who was inside hidden behind the tinted windows, it was not everyday they saw someone driving something so fancy in their town, and they quietly wondered if it was the Choi's, "As always, the town's people are plain and boring, it still stuns me that they belong here...the most unique town ever..." she muttered, twirling a strand of hair in her hand as talking to to her brother, "I wonder if they are still filled with buffoons as I remembered?"

"It's been years since we've been here, let's hold our opinions until later." He said, glasses sitting on the tip of his nose, while turning the page of the book that show intricate design and figures, words in a foreign language, he pushed his reading glasses back, fixing its position to the bridge of his nose.

"Um..." a voice interrupted gaining the attention of the Twins, their gaze unrelenting as both raised an eyebrow in question as the older girl fiddled with the ends of her shirt, "Mr. And Ms. Pines, sorry for the interruption...I was wondering for a while now...but why did we take a limousine...wouldn't it have been better to take a more normal transportation to hide our presence..."

Silence filled the air as she trailed off nervously, their piercing ice blue eyes concentrated on our bodies, before the smooth voice of Mabel cleared the tension.

"That's because we would 1. prefer our complete comfort. 2. And often other vehicles are uncomfortable, especially for my dear sister as small spaces make her fairly irritated, and while buses on the other hand seem the best option, we rather not waste money on more things, especially if there's a possibility of not using them again. Last of all, We would abhor sharing a space with a bunch of sweaty tourists if we decided to go with the common route and take a bus while we carry our own things." She said snarkly.

"...I understand, Ma'am." She replied, though a bit unsure.

An amused smile quirked the lips of Dipper, "You just wanted to go out in style." He muttered.

Mabel eyes glimmered for a moment before she shrugged uncaring of how true his statement could be, and she returned her gaze on to the streets of Gravity Falls, before a glint entered her eyes and a mischievous smile crawled across her face, "Maybe you're right, brother..."

"Hm?"

"There seems to be a unique set of crowd compared to the last time we were here."

Dipper met the gaze of his sister and he looked at her, his expression unchanging as he replied, "I see." He turned away, "Don't cause too much trouble."

They continued in silence until they arrived in front of the large home of their Grunkle Stan, and they had their separate suitcases picked up by the butler's of the estate, Dipper's a simple black while Mabel's a vibrant blue as they walked into the entrance to see their Grunkle walking towards them, his face stiff, before he went and hugged the both of them, a soft smile on his face. "I missed you two..."

"We...missed you too," Mabel wrapped her arms around him, clinging on to his form, as dipper responded reluctantly, his form tense, only relaxing when their Grunkle Stan released them from his grip.

"I'm sorry..." Stan apologized softly, "I forgot that you're not comfortable with skin contact...but you and Mabel have grown so tall, I remember when you both were little...Mason..Mabel...you were both so small..."

Mabel looked down as she listened quietly, Dipper interrupted as he fixed the front of his tie as he stated, "Call me Dipper."

"What...why?" He questioned in confusion, looking down at him, "You said you hated the name, didn't you?"

"I prefer to be called Dipper in the public, can you direct us to our room, Stan?" He asked politely, straight to the point.

Mabel walked forward, already ready to explore the mansion herself, "I'll see you later."

"Will you be okay, Mabel?" He asked worriedly.

She waved, leaving her suitcase with them, "She'll be fine, she's always good at finding people, and has a great sense of direction."

Stan nodded before picking up Mabel's and Dipper's bags, heading upstairs to lead Dipper into a large room with two separate queen sized beds, soft shades of green filled the room, Dipper walked around, finding a large closet for the two to share and a glass door hidden by curtains leading outside on a balcony for them to look over.

"Thank you Stan," he nodded in approval, appreciative of sharing a room together, back in California they shared separate rooms, they didn't mind the arrangement, but according to the man, it was inappropriate for a girl and boy to share a room, even if they were blood related, he didn't really understood, but at the time he didn't care and his powers were still too new to control, "This room would do."

Stan left the room, sending a worried smile to them, leaving Dipper and the older girl there by themselves, "What was your name?" He asked in apparent boredom as he sat cross legged on one of the beds.

She swallowed nervously, her tongue dry as she didn't meet his eyes, "Stacy Dale," Dipper was an attractive teen, looking older than his age would show, puberty treating him quite well with unblemished skin, and sharp features, the only imperfection was the birthmark on his forehead he wore proudly, for reasons only a small few knew of, she watched as smile graced his lips and a blush crossed her cheeks, "How long until our equipment arrives?"

"..I-in a w-week, sir.." she answered, watching the way he set glasses down, his fingers slender, she couldn't help to watch his every movement, precise and never wasted, she swallowed thickly as he loosened his tie, and she feared to meet his eyes as she worry if he could read the many things that crossed her mid, she liked boys younger than her, the way they fumbled at the attention of an attractive older woman. Each one was different and reacted differently, but this was a job and she should react professionally.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." He said as the smile on his lips turned cold.

Her dark brown eyes met his icy gaze, her grip tightening on the suitcases she held in her hands, "You know..."

She waited as she looked into his eyes, watching him stand up, she held her breath as she had to tilt her head to meet his eyes, "I hate the way you look at me." She froze as he continued, "It's absolutely...disgusting."

"What..." She gaped at him, she never been told that before, in herself she knew her strange desires and taste were maybe to some extent wrong and somehow he could see through her, see the kind of thoughts she had of him, and she wondered if he was truly psychic. She didn't think of herself as bad since she never forced any of them. Rather they were really eager, so she don't think it is wrong to even have the thoughts.

"You have two weeks. Two weeks to finish your job and to prepare yourself and leave, I don't want to see you again." He stated, before practically kicking her out the door slamming shut, leaving the girl to fall on her knees in front of the door, staring blankly at it and she hoped she could possibly maybe somehow changed his mind. She really does need this job.

.

.

.

.

Pacifica barely sent a glance to both her parents as she left, heading inside the Gleeful Wonders and Conspiracy Theories to see familiar platinum blond hair deeply indulging into a brown book with golden plated six fingers with the number 3 on it, she frowned before sneaking up behind him, whispering, "Where did you get that book?"

He jumped in shock, shoving the book underneath the cushion pillow on his side, looking up at Pacifica with innocent baby blue eyes, "H-hi, Paz," he stuttered as his mind wandered towards the inscriptions in the book.

_Trust No One_

"Is that so?" She smiled before seemingly dismissing the subject, leaving Gideon to sigh in relief, suddenly at a blink of an eye, the book was in Pacifica's hands and Gideon was being used as a chair, he panicked, struggling underneath her, whining, "Give it back...!"

Pacifica continued reading through it in amusement, "Trust No One, Huh?" She quoted, before pouting, "I thought you'd trust me out of everyone in this town, this really breaks mama's Heart, 'Deon."

"I'm sorry—" he gasped, "but stop calling yourself my mum, and get your fat arse off me!"

Pacifica tinted pink in the cheeks, "Who taught you such foul language." She frowned as she got off of him, leaving him to hold his chest, gasping for breath, "I will spank you. And stop being dramatic."

He stuck his tongue out as she glared at him, "Can I have my book back?" He asked, she nodded giving him back, "I'll explain about it."

"So what's this book?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Dad sent me out to put up flyers and I found this out while in the woods, it was in a secret place in a tree and it mentions all of the odd things that's been going about in this town!" He rambled excitedly, "whoever wrote this researched this and from my guess this is the third book!"

She nodded thoughtfully, "so there's a book 1 & 2, maybe possibly beyond a 3rd book... but based on the assumption that there are only 3 books..."

He nodded eagerly, "That means they are hidden around gravity falls! And this book could be a clue to find the rest!"

"Assuming that the other books weren't found already or are in gravity falls." She finished calmly, "And that none of this is a cruel prank left for you."

"...oh..." He said in slight disappointment at the idea.

"But sounds like a great treasure hunt for this summer!" She said cheerfully, his eyes lit up the thought and nodded in excitement, "I'll help you!"

"Thanks Paz," He said sincerely with a shy smile.

"No worries, always fun to hang with the coolest kid in town!" She grinned as he beamed at her, "speaking of hanging out, wanna come with me to the Mystery Twins event?"

His eyes widened before whispering furiously, "You know my dad wouldn't like that..!"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him~" she sings songs to him.

He frowned and thought carefully, "Okay...If you say so...but you're a bad influenza."

"Bad Influence," she corrected cheerfully, "But you know I'm the good kind~ I'll pick you up in a week's time and in the meanwhile until that event we can work on our little research and treasure hunt tomorrow."

He nodded as he returned his attention back towards the book, his eyes glinting excitedly, leaving Pacifica to wave goodbye before an annoyed expression crawled her face as she headed towards Candy Chui's house.

"Remember..." she whispered to herself, "Be the best Kiss Ass so she says yes."

As she stood before Candy's intimidating House, a fake smile crept on her lips as dread filled her.

She really didn't want to talk to this bitch.

.

.

.

.

**End Of Chapter 2**

**Author's note: please remember to comment if you're reading, it'll be helpful to know your opinions (:**


	4. Chapter 3

**Guess what guys, change of point of view! Can you guess who it is :D**

**QUESTION: Who's your favorite character so far?**

**Answer once you've done reading.**

**TW: Mentions of Sexual Harassment, and Bullying**

**I don't own Gravity Falls nor any of the characters that are fore mentioned in the show, the only things I own are OC's (:**

**Chapter 3**

My reflection stared back at me frowning, my skin tone a few shades darker than my natural skin tone, obvious by the difference in my face to my neck, and a sad wobbly attempt of drawn on eyeliner on my face, the excited ringing of my phone suddenly interrupted my focus and I left the bathroom, eager at the distraction so I don't remember the lack of talent I have in putting on my own make up, I picked up the phone and blinked at the unexpected name that appeared on my phone, I answered hesitantly, "...Hey Devon, What's up? Are you still up for tonight, hm?"

"Yah...I'm great! just...making sure you're still go-going," he said carefully, his voice pouring nerves.

"Yeah I am, why wouldn't I be? How about you? You don't sound good?" I asked in concern, wondering why he called instead of simply texted me, he wasn't the type to call me usually unless it was some sort of emergency, but I shrugged it off,"You don't sound good, if you want we could try again another time?"

"No—!" He squeaked before clearing his voice, before it seemed to go down an octave as he repeated, "No! I'm fine, just really excited about the Misery Twins—!"

"Mystery Twins," I corrected, amused, wondering if he was really interested in the two performers.

"Yes! Mystery Twins, that's what I meant!" He coughed, seemingly clearing up his throat, "Just excited to see the strange things those city kids could offer us..."

"You seem really excited for this, I'd never thought this was your kind of thing, you seemed more like a guy that'd prefer to head to the library or find fun in going to a museum," I said honestly as I looked into my closet pulling out a forest green jacket and dark orange jacket, before staring at my picks for a moment before throwing the green jacket onto my bed.

"Haha..." Devon laughed weakly in response, "I'm one to always surprise..."

"Yeah, excited to see you guys, remember we are meeting at the usual place and...um.." I fidgeted nervously with the black jeans, taking a breath in, hesitating before confessing hurriedly, "We have two more extra...friends coming there, make sure to warn everyone else..."

"Uhhh, do we know em?" He asked in sudden confusion and...disappointment?

I wondered why h sounded a little disappointed, it would've been fun usually to have more people to come and hang out, getting to know them and make a new friend if it was anyone else than the girls I invited, but they didn't know that _yet_ so I thought it was a bit odd before just forgetting the thought and only hummed in confirmation to him before continuing on hoping my voice doesn't give off any weirdness, "...I also should really go now, I'm still getting ready. Bye."

"Are they—" he didn't get to finish before I hung up. I felt bad about it, but I prefer to not continue a conversation filled with guessing games of who did Pacifica invited other than Gideon, I sighed throwing black jeans on the bed, wondering whether I should wear it or maybe something else.

I pressed my lips together and saw the mirror in my room reminding me of the mess that was my face, I quickly left my room in a hurry to go to the bathroom and wash my face, only to freeze at the sound of my mother's voice,

"Honey?" I tilted my head downwards, trying to not meet her eyes and hiding my sad attempts, dread filled me as she stepped in front of me and I bit my lips, "You're going out tonight, right?"

"Yes, Mom..." I replied, trying to pass by her while still being as polite as possible, "Excuse me, I got to go to the bathroom..."

"Hmmm, Why are you looking down?" Mom questioned curiously, her eyes staring me down, sounding slightly amused probably at the sight of my chicken patterned pajamas, "Are you trying to hide your face?"

"No," I hurriedly answered, "I just want to go to bathroom—"

"Show me your face."

"But—!"

"Show me your Face Pacifica Elise Northwest." Mom stated sternly.

My mind scattered around trying to find an excuse, only to come up empty as I felt slender but rough hands pull my chin upwards roughly, for a moment, our eyes met, and I looked to the side, refusing to meet her gaze, a question left her as soon as she got a look, "...Why are you wearing Make-Up? Especially my make up of all things?"

"I was going to wash it off—" I started truthfully, uncomfortable at being caught wearing her make up.

"Was it for a boy? You know you don't need make-up on your face for any boy, I really hope you weren't trying to impress a boy of any sort." She said, her eyes cold, "You should know better that boys will just want you for one thing in this time of your life, Pacifica—"

"No! I didn't I wasn't wearing it for a boy or for any of those things..." I said feeling uncomfortable with the way my mother was looking at me, "and I thought that your make would fit me fine..."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I was just trying it out...since..." I said, stepping back, wanting more space.

"Since?"

"I thought make up was cool..." I shrugged, it wasn't a lie exactly, though after having it on my face, I decided it wasn't really for me, and that I don't understand how Jenny or Candy could endure that stuff on their face without accidentally wiping it off their face.

She raised an eyebrow, "When did you start thinking make up was cool?" She asked, "You never showed an interest before, "And why did you use so much? It's the wrong shade and you shouldn't be covering your freckles, they are pretty."

I looked away, "I just thought I'd look prettier with the stuff."

"You are beautiful no matter if you're wearing make up or not, so don't ever think you'd look prettier, I think you look pretty enough without it," she stated confidently, my mother was a woman that is all about natural beauty, rarely ever wearing obvious amounts of make up, light skin and natural dirty blonde hair without strands of grey mixed in, "After all, I am your mother. Now hurry off and take that mess off your face."

I nodded before slipping passed her and hurried to the bathroom, feeling weird about it, and I scrubbed it till I could see the dusting of freckles across my nose again, and evened out my growing bangs carefully.

I left the bathroom, and started getting ready back upstairs, my gut filling with butterflies as I observed my room, dark purple walls with handmade stars hanging over my bedding smiling and glittering in hopes of imitating the twinkle of a star, however in the corner of my eye, the beginning of a web was forming and I muttered quietly, "...I need to clean that when I get back."

I quickly pulled on a pink T-shirt with one of my favorite animals, a llama with white fur, complimenting the deep forest green patterned with white leaves, at the last minute I decided to wear jean shorts and leggings underneath instead of a simple blue jeans.

I went downstairs, rushing to leave, eager to get out and meet up with Jenny and Gideon, who were out of all the people that were going, were the people she found herself to be the closest to, "Pacifica?" I paused at the door, leaving my hand to hover over the door knob, "Be safe, and have fun, I love you."

"I love you too Dad," I sent a cheerful smile at him, a quick sense of guilt pulling my stomach for lying, before I successfully stomped it down.

.

.

.

.

I saw Gideon, Devon and Jenny waiting in front of the little shack that was the Gleeful Museum, "Hey Paz!" Jenny greeted with a broad grin, bolting towards me, immediately embracing me into a fierce hug, "I missed my number #2 wife~" she cooed.

"Number #2?" I said with a surprised expression, feigning hurt, "Who's Number #1?"

"Of course, the one and only~" she said dramatically and then sighed dreamily,"Mabel Pines~ Finally, I meet my soulmate."

I shook my head in exasperation, hiding my amusement. I asked with a heartbroken expression, "and what does _she_ have that _I _don't?"

"Well, Brown hair, for one." She winked, "Sorry Babe, but you lost by a few shades."

"Discrimination! I don't accept that reason," I folded my arms as I cried out in feign indignation, "Give me something valid or else I revoke my love!"

She stared back at me with a serious expression, a smile gone, "Her top energy makes my pp hard."

"What—" I started incredulously.

"And you radiate major bottom energy and unless you can make me shake my knees, you are _beat_," she said sternly, "and I doubt it because _you are a baby_."

We stared at each other in a moment of silence before cracking up while Gideon is confused, whispering into Dev's ear and he shook his head in response, before staring intensely at Jenny as he walked over, "Jenny, stop corrupting Pacifica and Gideon with your perversion."

He glanced at me then turned his gaze back to Jenny in which she winked at him before his face turned pink, surprised at that, I began to wonder if he liked Jenny romantically and I felt sorry for him immediately because I already knew that she would never reciprocate his feelings, I walked towards him and smiled at him patting his shoulder, his eyes widened and his form stiffened at my touch, I removed my hands, walking away, mumbling a weak sorry as my aim to comfort failed, instead making him uncomfortable, I could feel his stare on my back and I refused to look at him in my embarrassment.

"By the way..." Jenny's voice interrupted the small tension in the air between Devon and me, "Who else are we waiting for?"

I smiled weakly as I diverted my eyes away from her, "It's...a surprise..haha..." I laughed weakly.

"I'm not sure if I liked this surprise..." she said, I could almost hear the frown in her voice as we waited.

"You should be honored to have me here as I took the time to come here with your pathetic bunch," a familiar voice said snidely, everyone but me looked up, knowing who it was already as I felt my hand being pulled.

"_What are they doing here?" _She hissed, her eyes furious as she quickly peeked over my shoulder to meet the dark eyes of Candy Choi and Grenda Grendinator before looking back at me.

"You know how my Dad is..." I said nervously, "He's really protective...and he just wanted to know that the people he's more well acquainted with were there to make sure we were okay..."

"Why them of all people?!" She said angrily, "They are pure _evil_!"

"...They aren't _that_ bad," I defended even to my own ears weakly, "Everyone has the potential to be good people..."

She shook her head in disbelief, "I don't know what stuns me more, that you try to defend them or you got them to come here..."

"Well...it's true..everyone has the potential to be good as long as we give everyone that chance.." I stated.

"Spare me the lecture..." Jenny shook her head before her eyes glazed a bit as she asked, "Now that I brought it up, how did you even convince _Candy_, of all people to come, she's literally the embodiment of evil which is honestly surprising cause her name is literally _Candy_..."

"Oh...well.." I said stiffly as my eyes darkened.

_Remember..." I whispered to myself, "Be the best Kiss Ass so she says yes."_

_I really didn't wanna talk to this bitch._

_As I stood before Candy's intimidating House, taking a deep breath to deal with her rude attitude._

_I rang the doorbell to the large estate, waiting for a few long moments , until the door was opened by a tall thin woman in a long gown that imitates the appearance of a traditional maid uniform, the lady smiled at me, her smile welcoming, it made me shiver from discomfort as it didn't match the dead fish look in her dark eyes, "Welcome, May I know what you request of the House Of Choi?" She stood to her full height, her back straight and another girl walked passed her, only to stop at the sight of me, she was only losing to the woman by a few inches in height, the familiar face of an Asian girl that looked a lot like Candy's, she raised her thin eyebrows at me and sneered in disgust at me, while looking down at me before she moved forward, knocking onto me shoulder as she walked passed me, her eyes glued to the phone in her hand, I flinched at the contact, I turned my head to frown at her back as she flipped her dark hair behind._

_I didn't say anything, a frown on my lips as she just stated, "__Tell Father I'll be back at 12," her attitude was flippant and uncaring to the lady and I, feeling bad for as I watched her bow her head in acknowledgment as the girl disappeared into a car on their driveway and she was gone._

_The maid turned towards me, "I apologize on behalf of Ms. Angel Choi's rudeness, she isn't very fond of...most people." She said softly, and I blinked, disturbed how contradictory the names of the children of the Choi's were, wondering how they went terribly wrong in their decision, "May I know what you need, ma'am?"_

_I nodded and stated, "I came here to speak to Candy."_

_"For?"_

_"To ask her to accompany me to an event," I stated, and began to lie easily as she stared at me, a slight surprise expressed on her face, "We are friends, you see?"_

_"I never seen you before, Ms...?"_

_"Pacifica."_

_"Yes, Pacifica..." She only raised an eyebrow before walking away, "Follow me."_

_Hurrying behind her, we headed through the house until we stood in front of a large door, she sent a quick knock, "Ms. Choi, someone is here for you."_

_She walked away, leaving me by myself to face the girl, I breathe through my nose before smiling tightly as the door swung open, familiar brown eyes hidden behind thin square lens, her pin-straight dark hair and her clothes that were put together as always, the familiar private school uniform that we both would wear but hers tailored to her own preference and style, plaid green skirt inches about her knees and her white blouse pristine, lacking any sign of wrinkles even working well with her loose tie that hung around her neck, she pursed her lips, "What's your ugly mug doing around here?"_

_I began to reply but flinched back as she leaned to close towards me, "I don't believe we accept scholarships students around my home too," she said softly as she paced around me, her sharp eyes, despite her soft features radiated a certain air around her that immediately made me want to get as far away as possible, I looked down nervously while trying to form my words._

_"What's wrong?" She whispered as she brought her sharp nails to my face, pulling my chin upwards so our gaze would meet, "Cat got your tongue?"_

_I swallowed thickly and forcing a smile, "I just wanted to ask if you'd like to go somewhere with my friends and—"_

_"You? And your friends?" She giggled, "Do you have brain damage today? Or ~ Are you a masochist and have a sick crush on me? OR...did __daddy__ make you do it?"_

_"No...just thought—"_

_"Don't even try it Northwest, We both know you would rather swallow acids than willingly choose to go anywhere with me," she smiled, amusement playing in her eyes, "especially since you know what I know about you~"_

_"Don't. Bring. That. UP." I hissed, snapping at her as I straightened, any nervousness replaced with coldness._

_"Of course not..." she grinned, "Wouldn't want Daddy or Mommy to know~ would we?"_

_"This isn't what I came for—"_

_"Then what is it that you want here." She said softly, deceptively sweetly, "I get sick of seeing your horrific face at school."_

_"It's about the Mystery Twins coming to town and—"_

_"I understand now, another secret to keep from daddy-o," she smiled, "but I'd have to decline, I don't want to be around you and that brat you have clinging onto you..really I would think you'd go for someone a bit...older?"_

_"No, don't be disgusting!" I exclaimed horrified as she turned around and began to shut the door, "and it's not just Gideon—it's Devon and Jenny too!"_

_She paused, "...come again?"_

_"Devon & Jenny...?"_

_"Ah...is it okay if I brought a friend too, that's my only condition for me to go..." she said suddenly, before turning around with a mocking smile, "Also, maybe wear some make-up, just the sight of your face makes me turn around and puke my lunch out.."_

_Surprised, I just accepted without a thought, and just stared at the now closed door, I shook my head from thinking about it and turned back the way I came, seeing the maid at the end of the stairs, she smiled at me before she escorted me out and I breathed a sigh of relief, praying that everything doesn't go too badly when she arrives with probably Grenda._

"I'm not sure...she said no at first but suddenly changed her mind when I mentioned you guys name..." I confessed as I looked back to see Candy and Grenda whispering to each other, "Did you and Devon know Candy before you met me? Did you two be friends? Why didn't you tell me?"

"No!" She said a bit too quickly and as well a bit too loudly, the curious look of a few people walking by looked at us in surprise, including our group, she immediately turned away, face flushed in embarrassment, "whatever, let's just not talk about it anymore..."

"O-oh..." I stuttered surprised, conflicted about her answer, wondering if I should push for more, then I sighed, deciding to drop it for now and I then turned to everyone with a forced grin, "Do you guys think you could gather together so I could take pictures of you all to send to my Dad?"

They got together reluctantly, and I asked a passerby to take a picture of us which he agreed to, Candy stood between Grenda and me, who was staring down as Jenny stood beside me with Devon standing behind us, Jenny grinned, Gideon standing on her side with a nervous smile on his face as the camera flashed, I look at the picture as it had captured all of looking a bit awkward and jenny had her eyes closed which the said girl huffed about, before we decided to go, "Let's Go..."

.

.

.

.

.

A large tent was set up with lines of people surrounding the area as the crew continued to finish up set up, the Twins sat in the back as a woman was on her knees, her eyes tearful as she begged, "Please, give me one more chance, I really need this job, please Mr. & Ms. Pines, I'm really sorry, I'll do anything...!"

"Like I said when I look into your eyes..." Dipper says softly, "All I see is the desire and lust that you have..."

She froze, and whimpered, "I promise I'm not sir..."

"Then why can I feel the sense of your body's arousal...just simply expressing my disgust towards you... cause a strange increase into your affections?" He got up and crouched down to meet her at eye level, "Are you that sick and twisted that you grovel at our feet and enjoy it? Gaining pleasure through us ..."

He paused as she shivered, he leaned closer towards her, his lips slightly grazing her ear, "Sir...you can do _anything_ to me?"

"Anything?" He whispered as she clenched her fist, her eyes dilated as he pulled away, an eyebrow raised unfazed by her reaction, Mabel only observed from afar.

She nodded slowly in response staring up at him as he stood up, reaching his full height.

"How about you join our show tonight?" He smiled calmly, watching as disappointment built on to her face.

"Of course sir..." she whispered, "But I do mean _anything and more_."

He turned away and walked into his personal dressing room, Mabel following behind him, as the door closed behind them shutting out any noise from leaving, "I'm surprised you haven't vomit yet," Mabel teased, an odd smile curling at her lips, "But you're very cruel...aren't you? Sometimes I wonder which one of us is truly the evil twin~"

He only stared at his sister as childish giggles left her lips, and a quirk of amusement danced on his mouth, "I do wonder..." he said softly, "Should we leave them a performance they'll never forget?"

Her eyes for a moment sparkled in delight, "Of course!"

They could hear the ever growing audience entering, all in awe as the room was more spacious than it appeared on the out, they all had taken their seats as they entered after giving money at the door, a small fee of $5, unusually cheap for performers highly desired across the country, "You should give our..._lovely_ assistant something to wear." He said softly.

She nodded before her back disappeared, only for her to return a moment later, her eyes glinting in glee, a knock on the door soon followed and the woman bumbled over to the twins, she was beet red as she covered her body, Mabel glance at Dipper, sending an amused smile before heading out, leaving him with the scantily clad woman.

"Isn't-th-this a bit revealing...and tight"she stuttered as she swallowed.

"I thought you were willing to do anything." He stayed with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd be willing to wear this for your eyes alone...Dipper," She said as she walked towards him, leaning forward, revealing the swell of her chest, he stepped back from her, his eyes cold, his lips thin, his eyes hadn't even moved from her face as she began to pull at her strap.

"The show is about to start."

"Couldn't...wait?" She whispered as she reached to touch him.

"No. Get Out."

She stopped and backed away, leaving immediately as she looked at his disgusted expression, biting at her nails anxious.

The moment she left, Dipper sighed and sat down with his hands in his face, "..." he swallowed as the door opened again, "She looked like she was about to cry, the old hag deserved whatever you did!" Mabel giggled but stopped at the sight of her brother's slightly shivering hands.

"...Did she touch you?" Her voice was cold as she asked.

he shook his head, "...Don't worry about it."

"Do you want me to get rid of her now or after the show?"

"...After."

"Remember...deep & steady breathes..." she said, her eyes empty as she watched her brother, directing him through a process to help him calm down, "It's okay, I'm here, Mabel is here, she's always here."

He closed his eyes, "I'll try to delay until they get everything set, Okay?" She said rubbed circles into his backs.

He nodded as he continued to steady his breathing as his sister left him again to take control.

Stan entered the room, his tall form and his smile gone as he entered the room, "I heard you weren't okay, if you want me to do anything, I'm here for you if you need me..." he said softly in a comforting tone, "Remember I will always protect you. You can trust me."

Dipper stayed silent for a moment as words flashed in his mind.

_Trust No One_

"...Of course." He replied, out of everyone in the world, he'd always trust his sister, no matter what any book would warn.

**End Of Chapter 3**

**Author's note: originally was gonna add more but decide to not do that and put the rest with Chapter 4. hope you enjoyed, please comment and follow if you like (:**

** If you have any issues please tell me**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy, you may have wondered what happened to me well, i have a great excuse for that! My stuff broke! so yeah, Typing became a major drag on the technology I had in my capability but I got typing and it took me all night so please comment cuz Idk I am tired, so I'll end it short even though I could probably write more.**

**Another P.O.V but do you know who it is? I doubt you do (; or will know, The is an unreliable source, he's not very objective, is he? So I recommend not believing everything is facts **

**Trigger warning: Torture, and Sexual Assault**

**I do not own Gravity Falls. The only characters I own are my OC's**

The room darkened as the chatter died down, slowly being replaced with excited whispers before silence reigned as white light shone brightly onto the stage, a moment where nothing stood before us and a quick flash of light forcing my eyes closed and a gasp of shock overwhelm my ears, I opened my eyes to see two figures, their faces covered by shadows, only a wide mischievous grin and their bodies. Their bodies dissipate into little blues lights fading away as their hats flew gently into the crowd, caught by invisible hands, disappearing into the crow, I sighed with lights danced around the room and whispers carried awe and wonder from the audience, and the stage light directed its gaze on the seat beside me, and our eyes met—in an instant I forgot to breathe, her eyes like glowing sapphires, her lips curving into a coquettish smile. My throat became dry, my hands were clammy, I could hear my heart thumping heavily into my chest. I was enchanted.

In a moment, I wanted her, and I knew she must've wanted me too.

Before I knew it, she was on the stage and her brother stood beside her, almost identical, but something drew me to her—_**She was special.**_

In a daze, I wondered for a second what her name was, her smile growing, her lips parted slowly as she whispered, her voice enchanting, mixing in easily and melodically with her brother's.

"Welcome to The Beginning and to let your minds eyes see the wonders of the world that's been hidden away from you…"

They stopped suddenly, a pause as the air became intense, waiting in anticipation as her brother continued for the both of them, gesturing slowly and meticulously as he stepped forward as if the cane was like wand to direct us to something beyond us, only he and his sister could see, I leaned forward into my seat, "A place of Magic, Dipper," began the boy I conclude as Dipper, his continuing.

"And Mabel~" her voice sings, and I softly breathed her name from my lips.

He continued, a polite smile on his face, "The Mystery Twins will reveal to you…tonight," he met each of our eyes and closed them as his sister fall into step with him, "Don't be fooled by those who are too close minded to see the world beyond what they have known so far…" She tilted her head, a wide welcoming smile as her hand reached out to us.

They continue together, "Tonight...You are all chosen...and you'll begin to realize, there's more to the world that'd thought would be possible. You have stepped forward and no longer can you turn back to the world you have known…"

"...Now look down." The guy said softly.

Squeals of shock and shouts filled the room as my eyes widened as I looked down and turned to meet my surroundings to see that we were off the ground.

"Impo—" I began to say in awe as I stared at them—at the girl on the stage until a voice interrupted screaming about it being impossible, but how can they—I deny what is done in front of me, this is nothing less than magic I thought to myself.

"Let the show begin!" They exclaimed, their figures disappearing and in their place stood a scantily clad older woman, covering the little modesty that she still has, whistles and soft chatter filled the audience, her pretty face flushed as the voices of the Twins pulled back the attention of the crowd.

Mabel appeared behind the woman as if she was hiding in her shadows while her brother was out of sight, "This is the face of our _lovely_ assistant," they said softly, their voice intermingling as if they were one and the same, in the back of my mind, I wonder where her brother could be, but my attention was caught again, my question disappearing from my mind as she walked around her assistant, almost seductively, barely predatorily and I shivered, wishing almost to be up there in her place instead for a moment, as I focused on her figure, barely noticeable, twirling a dark strand of brown hair around her slender finger.

"DIPPER! MABEL! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" A fan cried out as they watched, in response, a curious smile was sent to the fan, she slowly pressed her gloved finger to her lips and the fan quiet down immediately.

"Tonight, we will have a chosen audience member to help us," Dipper started, and a spotlight shined in the audience, where he sat as he opened his hand towards the girl sitting on his left, a young girl with obviously dyed curly bubblegum pink hair and brown eyes as she seemed to smile shyly as she took his hands, he pulled her up and bowed his forehead to her hands. He seemed to whisper in her ears as she began to emit a soft glow as she flew above the audience, her eyes, now wide, her giggles filled with glee.

"I'm flying…!" She cheered as she floated above Mabel and Dipper onto the stage, her eyes sparkling, I stared and my heart began to be filled with envy that she had the opportunity to be on stage with Mabel until I noticed someone standing in front of me blocking my view, my face reddened as I saw Mabel's face inches above mine, I swallowed as I stared into electrifying gaze.

Not a word left her lips as she held my hands, with an odd nymph-like smile, I stared dazedly on to her figure as she led me upstage, before turning to me, her breathe caressing my ears and I turned red, with a start, I realized I couldn't understand a single word she sprouted from her lips, strangely enough and a cold feeling spread throughout my body as I closed my eyes and began to feel as if everything was okay, as if nothing mattered, and my eyes widened in surprise as I felt myself in the air. I can see the gaze of the audience, filled with awe and envy, and I felt smug, there was something different about actually being lifted into the air and flying in your accordance, I almost felt pity for those who would never get this chance.

"We will give you one of you the pleasure to be able to assist us in our first performance!" Mabel exclaimed, her eyes wide, excitement plainly on her face, "However to make the final decision, we need you two to play a simple game!"

"Assistant." Dipper called, his eyes glancing at the cold assistant, her form shivering, for a moment I thought that was weird since it doesn't feel that cold, but shrugged the thought off considering what she was wearing, " bring them in the back."

We landed on our feet suddenly,and the lady gestured us to follow, the girl skipped after, and I followed hesitantly as I heard Mabel offered if anyone would like to wager a bet on who would come out on top, and my heart skipped as I heard the fading voice of confidence in betting on me.

She led us into an empty area and sat us down and told us to press our hands against some sort of orb, and for us to wait, for a moment I could feel the girl beside me staring at me, I looked at her and her gaze went back in front of me, her cheeks red, and I blinked, before ignoring her and closing my gaze, feeling the sense of euphoria from flying fading away being replaced by a feeling of emptiness and pain and I can't breathe and I hear her screaming and I can't open my eyes till I can.

We were facing each other, she was curled into herself sobbing and I was shaking, she lifted her face to look at me, scared, before I began looking at our surroundings and I didn't know what to feel as I stared at the audience, they were 10 times bigger than us, and our gaze met, her face pale, she ran up to the glass(?), pounding on it, screaming before she froze and she let out a blood curdling scream and her skin turned red beginning to fall apart, sizzling as if her body was under boiling water.

**It was the first time I saw someone die.**

I reached out to her in my shock, stunned. I blinked and her body was gone, the blood was gone, the skin, the bones were gone. I heard a whimper and I turned my head swiftly, nearly breaking my neck. She was there. Alive.

She was whimpering, shaking and refusing to look at me, I was disturbed but I felt a morbid curiosity, "Are you...alright?" I questioned softly.

She didn't answer in response, nor did she have the time to do so as the voice of the audience suddenly washed over our ears, and a deep voice whispered by my ears, "**Are you ready?**" it said in monotone. I didn't move as I watched her flinch, her head flying to look at me in panic and fear, then turning to look at her side, shaking even more from paranoia.

I walked towards her, feeling surprisingly nothing but curiosity. The way she cowers reminds me of a beaten puppy, a spark of amusement ran through me as she flinched away from the offered hand I bestowed on me, "Aren't you going to stand?"

"**Fight**" the word rang in my ears as she stared at me with wide eyes, seconds passing as gradually a sharp pain grew within me, and before the girl whimpers, "It hurts…." she cried out.

A forced smile slither on my lips as I raised my foot, coming to a quick conclusion, "It's gonna hurt a lot more from now on." and I pressed my foot onto her small form, I heard her cry out as she covered herself with her arms in a poor attempt to protect herself.

"Get up." I said boredly, "If you just lay there, It'll feel like I just kicked a puppy."

She didn't move and I stomped on her without warning in her stomach, I heard a crack and she gagged as she rolled over, she began coughing heavily, shaking even more as she begged me to stop as she struggled to force herself from the ground onto her feet, I couldn't help but compare her to a newborn fawn as she stumbled over her feet.

I felt the coming pain sparked inside me once again as time passed and I breathed a sigh, trying to not express anything but disinterest, she looked me into the eyes, unshed tears glistening as she stared at me, "Can't we not fight,,,please?" she begged, "There has to be a way to escap…."

I didn't let her finish as I walked towards her and shoved her onto the ground, she gasped in surprise as I began punching her face relentlessly, ignoring her sobs, tinges of pleasure ran through me, my heart pounded as I relished the emotions running through her eyes as she only can begged and make an attempt to reason with me, a grin tearing apart my face as I watched the vividness in her eyes begin to fade,

_**I can only describe the feeling exhilarating.**_

Watching as her body slowly stopped struggling, only to twitch in my arms, I breathed heavily as I felt sweat dripped down my brow, watching as her body stilled, I began to look at the effects of my action, to see her face bloodied, her mouth open in a silent cry for help, with teeth flowing outside her mouth in a mini sea of blood,

I blinked and I was standing away from her, she was curled into herself, and we stared at each other. I was surprised before a voice in my head whispered, "**Round Two**"

Before I could react, she rushed at me, tackling me and began clawing at my face**, **I could feel one of her nails digging into my eye socket and I screamed as intense pain flooded me as I felt the squish of my eye ball, the veins being forced outside my head, water and blood replacing my left eye, and my vision gone as I shoved her off, I backed away immediately as I pressed my hand against my eye, feeling a pounding headache vibrate in my skull as I struggled to not pass out, I breathe harshly as I heard her running towards me again, jumping to latch on to me once again, I dodged and I felt nauseous immediately at the sudden movement before grabbing her hair, dragging her as she cried out, "You fucking bitch." I muttered as I shoved her onto the ground,"God I wish I had a knife.."

Surprisingly, a knife appeared on the ground, and a malicious smile appeared as I look down on her, fingernails scratching at my hand tearing skin as she struggled in my grasp, I chuckled as she directed her now hateful gaze towards me, "This'll be fun." I whispered as i dropped her without warning, picking the knife up, gleaming proudly in the light of the space we were trapped in, a war cry from behind me caused me to turn swiftly and avoid her sad at attempt at beating me, I kicked the back of her knees, causing her to fall down, immediately, I pressed my feet on back before sitting on her, bring the knife to her calves leaving trails of blood on them, smiling as she tried to escape from, sobs broke out from her as she returned to begging, and I went deeper and faster, leaving small letters on her legs.

"...You really do talk too much, don't you?" he got off her and she struggled but failed to get as her face scrunched up in pain, fear slipped on her tear stained face as I brought my hand and pulled her chin towards me. I slipped a finger in her mouth, :Bite me and I'll do something really really bad to you." I threatened softly into her ears, enjoying the shivers running through her.

"That's a good girl…" I whispered before a flash of pain left me as she pulled away from me with a piece of my finger, spitting it out.

"Fuck you." she growled out, causing me to backhand him immediately.

I pressed her down on the ground in anger and began gouging her eyes out, her screams of terror leaving me with sadistic satisfaction, "Not so fun when it's your eyes huh?" I whispered mockingly, "I don't want us to be twins so let's get rid of the second one, hmmm?"

"No..! Please—!"

I didn't pause as I shoved the knife inside her eye, stirring the liquids that were filling her eye socket, her body spasming as she became limp in my arms, "You're not allowed to sleep yet.."

I opened her mouth, pulling her tongue towards me and slicing the tip, her screams vibrating through me as she shook uncontrollably in my arms.

"**Finish Her**" the voice whispered to me.

I brought the knife down and cut her into pieces, in hopes to carve this into her memory even after death.

I blinked and suddenly i wasn't covered in blood, I was on stage, able to see out of both eyes, the feeling of all my fingers being there, and I was in a daze, I looked beside me and she didn't meet my gaze nor the audience, hugging tightly into herself and before I could figure out what to do, Mabel's hand was on my shoulder, smiling oddly as she expressed my victory and to join them for their next act.

Dipper escorted the girl up back in the shadows as I stood beside his sister in the spotlight, and for a moment I wondered how pretty she would look in red.

.

.

.

.

"That was insane…" Devon muttered as he left the tent wide eyed, "Like I really wonder how they were able to cast those illusions…"

Gideon was quiet as he followed the group of teenagers reluctantly, trailing behind them conflicted, before the familiar voice of his best friend, Pacifica interrupted his thought process, "You okay, Gideon?"

He paused, meeting the gentle and curious gaze of Pacifica, debating whether or not to confide in her, the quick flash of words from a book with warnings, but he stomped on the idea immediately as he remembered that Pacifica is one of the most loyal friends you could ever ask for, he sighed, before he hesitantly whispered, "I swore... I saw blood.."

Pacifica's face turned blank as she stared at him, "When?"

He swallowed nervously, before glancing at the backs of the group that were interacting, not paying any mind to them, "The second act..when they were throwing knives at the assistant that they put in the box and the box was shaking and you couldn't hear anything and no one noticed but…" he fidgeted with his hands as he looked down, "There was blood on the ground...barely noticeable because of the shadows but I saw it sliding from inside the box on the ground for a second…"

Pacifica's face was pale, and Gideon felt relief as he felt that she believed him, she pulled his hand and walked forward, "That's disturbing...hopefully if there was an accident they'd take care of it…" she whispered as they began to reunite with the group, "Let's forget about it for now."

Devon seemed puzzled and he brightened once he caught the sight of Pacifica and sent a smile her way as he walked towards her, "I was wondering where you guys disappeared to for a moment." He chuckled as his focus was on Pacifica, barely passing a gaze towards Gideon. She laughed it off, "Just making sure Gideon wasn't tired or anything before checking things out."

He hummed before not meeting her gaze, his neck pink as he swallowed nervously, "So...wanna check some things out with me?" he asked shyly, "Just the two of us..?"

Confusion flitted across her face before an apologetic smile crossed her face, "I can't leave Gideon by himself…" she laughed nervously, rubbing her arm, directing her gaze to the side, not meeting his eyes, "I dragged him here and all, y'know…"

"Jenny can hang with him." He quickly answered, hopeful eyes staring at her, "Right Jenny?"

Jenny looked at him in surprised, the scowl that was on her face falling apart as her gaze flickered between him and Pacifica, before a grin touched her eyes and agreed, "I always wanted get to know who's the son of my wife, time to get to know daddy, my dear child..!"

Gideon stared at her incredulously, turning his pleading gaze onto Pacifica as Jenny came behind him, pressing a hand on to his fluffy platinum blond hair as she began a rant, "Back in my day we…"

Pacifica sighed before pushing her hair behind her ear and followed him as he pulled her along to venture out and see the sights that are waiting to be seen.

He brought her to a cotton candy stand, "What flavor do you want?" he asked brightly, a nervous grin on his face.

"Flavor?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah, flavor, like blueberry or strawberry, ya know?" He said, oddly cheerful.

"Don't...you mean, color?" Pacifica questioned, correcting him, "I'm pretty sure cotton candy tastes the same either way no matter the color?"

"No way!" He exclaimed in disbelief, "The banana flavor tastes tons better than the other flavors!"

"I'm pretty sure that's in your head," She snorts attractively, "So I'm guessing your favorite color is officially yellow and your super into bananas?"

"You laughed." He started happily.

"What?" Pacifica looked at him in surprise.

He said nervously, itching the back of his head "You were all tense earlier while you were with Gideon."

"Oh.." She said, her lips parted into an O.

"And yes I do like yellow but I'm not that into bananas, I actually prefer pretty girls," He said cheekily, before whispering, "like you…"

Pacifica stared at him for a moment in surprise, "I honestly didn't expect that from you at all, I wouldn't have pegged you for the type to make dirty jokes with how much you always lecture Jenny."

He huffed, "That's cause I've spent too much time with Jenny, If I didn't lecture heer, she'd corrupt my pure heart more than she has already," He continued, "Now, enough about Jenny, what's your favorite color?"

She hummed as she picked a pink cotton candy, walking together as she thought carefully about it, "You know I never thought about it till now? Like when I was twelve I guess it was hot pink and I didn't wanna make it obvious so I dressed up in purple because I wanted to look cool I guess…" She said thoughtfully, "...But now? I'm not sure…"

"I think you'd look pretty in pink or red…" he said, a blush coloring his cheeks before a polite smile crossed her lips, and he looked up in surprise, "Oh we walked pretty far, didn't we..?"

He plopped himself onto a large chunk of tree that seemed to have been cut down, he patted down beside him, a smile that made Pacifica kinda uncomfortable crossed his lips, his face as red as his hair. She sat a distance a way wondering whether she's overthinking his intentions and maybe the warnings of her father rings in the background of her head, causing her to overreact to being alone with him with no one around and the way his skin brushes her ever so often in the absence of company, and then her skipped a beat when he slid closer to her, and she tried to even her breathing.

It was the first time she's ever been in the presence alone with a boy that's not Gideon nor family, and she didn't know how to respond or do but freeze at the close proximity, the heat that radiates on to, causing her skin to crawl uncomfortably, her hair standing at end as she cleared her throat, her cheeks pink from the cold air of the night. He wouldn't do anything I wouldn't want to, Pacifica nervously thought to herself, She's not as close to him as she's close to Jenny or GIdeon, however he was still her friend.

"Pacifica…" he softly said her name, looking at her face, searching for what, she doesn't know.

"Y-yes?" She squeaked nervously, internally pinching herself expressing weakness, he caressed her cheek gently and she froze, her mind frozen, unsure what to say or think, and before she could even say anything, he pressed his lips against hers, she didn't move, feeling his teeth biting onto her lips, stealing her first kiss away in an instant and she pushed him away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She shouted, tears gathering at the back of her eyes, ready to stomp away, feeling disgusted with herself for letting it happen.

He grabbed her wrist tightly, "Wait! What's wrong?" he questioned, his eyes worried but dark with what Pacifica could describe as underlying hunger, and it scared her.

"Let me go." She said, pulling her arm only to flinch when his grip tightened.

"Was I a bad kisser?" he asked confusingly, before his voice began to turn bitter, "Or did you just lead me on…?"

She shook her head, "I didn't lead you on, you're just a good friend to me, I-I never thought you saw me that way!"

"Then why did you let me kiss you?" he questioned, his eyebrows scrunched, his grip tightened even more as if fearful of the answer, "Where you just pitying me and then couldn't handle kissing me or—"

"Y-you're hurting me," The tears began to fall as she bit her lips.

He looked at her in surprise before directing his gaze to her wrist, loosening his grip immediately but not letting go, :Now answer me." He demanded.

She flinched at his tone before answering, "I— I froze, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't react in time, I just…." she stumbled over her words, feeling pathetic as her argument sounded so weak in her ears and his face became blank, his expression was indistinguishable, as she couldn't even tell what he was thinking as he stared her down.

"So you'd have let me do whatever I wanted to you that easily?" His voice was deadly quiet and Pacifica's stomach dropped as she shook her head furiously. At that moment, he didn't look like her friend anymore, she thought to herself quietly, his eyes were calculating and unforgiving as he stared her down. He let her go, her wrist slightly red from the grip he had on her arm. She backed away. Not letting him out of her sight and she fell, she cried out in surprise and he look down on her and before she could get up he was on top of her.

She stared into his eyes, unreadable, and she froze again, her mind screaming for her to fight back, while her body lay immobile on top of her, he was silent as his finger caressed her thigh and his other hand barely touching the curves that lay on her chest.

"Aren't you going to tell me to get off?" he leaned towards her ear, whispering, "my brother always told me that girls like to be dominated like this, like how the movies portrayed sometimes, prove me wrong and push me…"

"Please get off…" she whimpered, begging her body to come back to her control and to just push him, arms shaking.

"Do you like this?" he whispered as he gripped her thigh, "I heard some people are into this kinda thing where yes means no?"

"No!" she raised her arms and pushed him despite how weak she feels.

"Get off before I ruin your life right here right now." A voice interrupted causing him to freeze for a moment before rolling off Pacifica.

"I wasn't going to do anything." He stated, getting up, his eyes lingering on the shaking form of Pacifica.

"Do I look like I care?" He said as he walked forward, getting on one knee, offering a napkin in a gloved hand to the girl, "She looks like a mess, and I prefer you not commit sick acts like that in front of me because I will not hesitate to castrate you."

She was quiet as she wiped her eyes, not meeting the gaze of either boys.

For a moment, guilt crossed the face of Devon but he only turned away from her, "I'll head home…"

"I'll escort you to your friends or to your house?" he said softly.

She didn't answer as she began to walk a bit of distance from him, his expression was softer and his eyes empathetic, "I understand...I've... been there but worse…" he said gently, he kept the distance, he could tell she was listening but didn't look at him, "I've experienced an extreme breach of trust from someone and they did...unsavory things towards me."

"I'm sorry…" Pacifica whispered as they continued on to a silent trek towards her house.

Before they knew it, they arrived at her door steps, he nodded at her and was prepared to leave before she stopped him, she was quiet for a second, he waited patiently, the previous face of kindness and empathy gone, replaced by disinterest and coldness, "Yes?"

"I want to thank you and apologize again..." she laughed pathetically as he raised an eyebrow towards her, she looked him in the eyes and for a moment she nearly gasped in surprise as his eyes were like an electric blue that seemed to glow even within the darkness, and she looked to her feet, before continuing, "In honesty, I feel like I'm overreacting..but the idea...the possibility scared me so much I couldn't move, it was pretty much the only thing I truly find valuable in myself and when I thought he was going to take my first kiss… I just didn't know how to react and he did, and I just felt so helpless and I don't know if I'm making, I'm sorry for rambling, IT's just I froze, I didn't really want any of that and in a way, it relieved me that he wouldn't have really done...I hope not…..It was a really cruel joke...and I…"

He raised his hand upwards, stopping her, he didn't hesitate as tears began to fall down her cheeks again, "It's not your fault, he should've known if he really cared and understood you to at least have the decency to ask you first whether it is intimate touching or kissing. You have the right to cry, to be angry and as much as the right to hate him. It is your choice on what you want to do, whether it is to file a report, tell your friends or confront him for his insensitivity of the psychological effects it could have on your person. Just know you will be okay, you are strong enough and to get help if you ever need any."

He seemed momentarily uncomfortable before stepping closer and patting her shoulder in his poor attempt at comfort, "Dear...Dear.." He stated, "I don't have enough handkerchiefs to sacrifice to your bodily fluids."

She gaped at his words, and he turned away, before she stopped him again, "My name is Pacifica…" she introduced herself

"Dipper." He said simply with a tiny smile before fading into the shadows of the night, leaving her staring after him with only the thought of his eyes and his smile as she headed inside, "I hope to see you again, Dipper…".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End OF Chapter 4**

**FunFact: It's canon in the series that Pacifica's favorite color is Hot Pink! Who would've thought? She dressed exactly like a purple persn, now that makes me curious!**

**What is your favorite color?**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'd like to say, I hope you're enjoying the story and since a few people stuck around, I'd like to think that's a good sign? Well, don't hesitate to criticize, I value your input so I can grow as a writer, hopefully I'll make up enough chapters for the time I've been gone. Thank you for reading.**

**I started with something a bit nice to read(I hope) before you into y'know haha**

**Edit: Sorry, I noticed an obvious mistake while checking this out**

**I don't own gravity falls, only the OC's. **

**Chapter 5**

I waved at the fading backs of Pacifica and Devon before linking arms with Gideon, his eyes filled with exasperation as his gaze lingered onto the two, I broke his eye contact with them as I cheerfully suggested, eager to get away from Candy and Gretchen who stood off to the side talking, hand in phone, "Time to come with Daddy and go have some fun!" I dragged him behind me, taking him the opposite direction of where the now gone figures of my best friends.

"Are you sure..about leaving the two of them together?" Gideon questioned as he allowed himself to be pulled together as I assumed from the defeated expression on his face, what he thinks is his oncoming doom. I brushed off his concerns, as I smiled confidently to him.

"Don't worry! Devon cares for Pacifica so if anything, he'll make sure she's safe, despite how he looks," I relaxed as I look out at the distance as a warm feeling runs through me, "He's always had my back and protected me, I'd trust him with my life…so I trust him to make sure Paz will be okay."

He tilted his head as he looked at me, and for a second, I thought for a kid, he doesn't act like one very much, "So you two are childhood friends?" he wondered, his body relaxing a little, however he still seemed concerned as every once in a while, his eyes seemed to be searching for something or someone.

I nodded, "But enough about me! So Don't worry your pretty little head about it, so time to tell daddy about your wishes and what the children of this generation do nowadays!" I said, poking his nose, "Boop~"

I watched as he scratches his nose, glaring up at me, in a way, I hoped to maybe distract him to ease his mind, I'd like to get to know him since Pacifica seems to like the kid a lot, I took that moment to observed him as he responded in irritation, "You know we are in the same generation and I'm only three years younger than you?"

He had thick platinum blond hair and large dark blue-grey eyes, he has a small stature with a baby face, freckles dance across his button nose and pouty lips, the longer I stared, the more I stared, the more I realized he looks like a little doll, I watched as his face turned pink as he mutters, arms folded, "How cute…" I said softly and immediately his face turned red as he looked confused.

"Wh-what?" he sputtered, "I-I'm not cute!"

"Please let me adopt you, I'll buy you all the sweets and candy." I stated determinedly, he seemed distressed as he tried to refuse,"I want to spoil you, please, let me be your new parent."

He looked down for a moment before sighing, "No, you can't be my mum, but I...I'd like to try a hershey Bar and a candy apple..I...never had one before.."

I gaped at him, "Wh-what?! How come!"

He shrugged, "I'm not allowed to have candy, it's bad for the body, mind and my teeth, never indulge yourself in gluttony and all that."

"What- what about Halloween?" I asked in disbelief

He stared at me confused, "what about it?" he shrugged dismissively, " we just don't celebrate…"

Incredulously, I immediately headed to the stands, like a woman on a mission before buying a dozen different sorts of brand of candies and stomped back towards Gideon shoving it in his arms.

"What are these—"

"You're going to eat them and you are going to enjoy your childhood and you are going to like it." I said with my arms crossed, "This is for your own good."

Gideon only stared back at me deadpanned as he held the bag of candy, "I can see why you and Pacifica are friends." He sighed, "I just wanted just a candy apple or chocolate...then you bring me everything you can find, what's wrong with you.."

I only grinned, "As your parents, we have a responsibility to make sure you have a childhood to enjoy before you become old farts like we are!" before dragging him behind me to look around the different sorts of stalls, smirking as I see from the corner of my eye, Gideon taking each piece quickly to shove in his mouth as if afraid that'd someone would take it away from him, I patted his fluffy hair ignoring his protest.

As time passed, he seemed to bring his guard around me, grinning and sticking his now blue tongue at me, his hair becoming more of a mess due to my constant patting of his head as the squirt now should have realized won't stop, his fingers sticky as he grabbed my hands to show, his eyes sparkling as he point at the night sky that were filled with various colors, I grinned at him, as I swore I could smell the gunpowder, he was a great kid, I could see why Pacifica liked him. I hope Devon will warm up to him, one day. He's not as annoying as Devon claims he is, I snorted.

"What's so funny?" Gideon questioned in confusion, his hand removed from my hand.

"Just thought of how for someone who never enjoyed a night feasting on a large bag of candy, your body is handling it pretty well~" I answered, in response he frowned at me before his eyes widened, ducking his head.

"...Let's go," he muttered, pulling my hand.

At the sudden shift in mood, I looked at him concerned, worried I said something wrong, "Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" I asked softly, he only shook his head in the negative.

"Come on...I won't be able to understand if you don't tell me…" I said to him softly, feeling worried.

He said softly as he didn't meet my eyes, "...Kids from school..Don't wanna see 'em."

Realization immediately dawn on me before nodding, "...I understand, let's avoid em and run!" I cheered before moving away in a slow jog run, making sure he's following me. He only stared incredulously before quickly following me, his face annoyed.

We finally stopped by a tree, his face red as I panted, sweat dripping down my brow, I bent over and held my knees before standing up, pushing my braids out of my face.

"Why are you so weird?!" he gasped out before puking out all the sugar of his stomach on to the unsuspecting unfortunate target, the bushes.

I laughed as I rubbed his back gently, his arm being supported by the tree beside us, he grumbled out, his face now green, "I'm never eating or looking at another piece of candy again…"

I nodded sagely, "That's what we all say before we do it again next year, but the cycle never ends…" I said faking my despairing mood before chirping, "But at least it's fun to look back on! Congrats Gideon, you're officially experiencing the greatest thing life has to offer—"

The snap of a tree branch interrupted my tirade, my smile faded from my face and I looked around, noticing that we are alone in the dark, in the woods and the forest was eerily silent, dread pooled at the depths of my stomach as I look at the abyss of darkness that delved further into the silence.

I forced a smile and said, "...Youth, let's get you home," I said softly, checking the time, "it's almost ten, and you should be getting to bed probably anyways."

"What about Pacifica—" He began. I cut him off immediately.

"Don't worry, I bet by now she's home already, passed out after a full out sugar rush!" He still looked worried and I continued on to help him with his worries, "How about it, after you get home, I'll make sure to send a text or call...to both of them."

He nodded accepting my decision before I pushed him forward, keeping my eyes on our back, "Now move along forward." I grinned, in his eyes I could see worry as his gaze for a moment drifted towards the sound of where the breaking sticks was, but after seeing my expression, he seemed to relax before moving forward and my heart for a moment, warmed at being trusted and the little faith he placed in me.

Once we were out of there, the rush of dread began to slowly disappear. I looked back and froze, I quickly turned away and pulled Gideon, trying to not shake, trying to remove the memory of the silent dark shadow-like figures watching us. I swallowed, hoping to god that they are no longer there and that Gideon didn't see them. I didn't want his mind to be imprinted with the dark images of a shadow holding on to what could only be described as a human head.

Ten quick minutes passed as I arrived at the door of the small shop? Museum? Of the Gleefuls' Wonders and Conspiracy Theories, I watched as he yawned, his eye half lidded, patting his now flat messy hair, "See! knew you were tired, now head up," he nodded as rubbed his eyes, he smiled softly.

"Thank you for hanging out with me, that was cool of you despite how annoying you are," He muttered, barely audible but I grinned as I pulled out my phone, "Anytime kiddo~"

He huffed in irritation, "I'm not a kid, I'm a tween…"

"Sure...Sureee.." I said walking away texting Pacifica.

_**My Wife Pacifica**_

_**( J ): Bby girl I miss u**_

**( P ): Pfff we'll end up seeing ****each other at the special event (;**

**( P ): Btw where are we meeting?**

**( J ): At the place where everything began (;**

Today 10:01 P.M

**( J ): Hey, Where are you guys at?**

**( J ): If you are home, like text me aight?**

Delivered

I waited a few minutes staring at my phone while walking back, my heart pounding in nervousness as my mind kept flashing back to the scene of the shadowed figures, "Answer me, goddamnit.." I muttered before I froze as I heard footsteps in front of me, I slowly looked up to see familiar dark hair and slanted dark eyes staring at me, my heart calmed and a scowl climbed onto my lips, "I see you don't have your bodyguard with you." I sneered at her.

"I don't need her when I'm talking to you, Jenny." She cooed, "I could have you crying your eyes out like a baby if I want you to~"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, it's never a pleasure to talk to you." I scoffed before I began to walk past her before I felt slender fingers grab my arm, stopping my tracks.

I felt her hand caress my cheeks, and my heart stopped and without thinking I leaned closer towards her palm, "Don't be so cold...I remember we used to be a lot _closer_ than this," she purred, "in more ways than one…"

I back away from her immediately, missing the warmth of her hand as soon as it's gone, feeling irritated with myself, "Do I look like I give a fuck Candy," I hissed,"I don't have time for your games. If you'll excuse me but I need to find me bestfriends."

She giggled as if I said the funniest thing ever before I glared at her, "What's so funny, now?"

"Oh, just the idea that you called the both of them your 'best friend' but you never told Pacifica about me." She mocked.

I just turned away from her, "Oh…" she said, amusement evident in her voice, "just a word of note...I saw her earlier, the poor dear looked like she was crying, I wonder what happened to Devon since she was walking with someone... different."

I paled as I stared at me before I began calling Pacifica on my phone, hearing only a voicemail from her, I started calling Devon, I swallowed as it went to voicemail immediately.

I started panicking, trying to calm myself, I know Pacifica is okay since she was with someone and maybe she's home since she never answer calls when she's home, but why was she crying, what happened to Devon, why isn't he answering, my mind running through possibilities, the voice of Candy drowned out as my thoughts overwhelm me. I began running towards his house, fear being my driving force, I stopped as I nearly ran into someone.

"Sorry!" I squeaked,meeting his dark eyes, which brought shivers inside me as a rush of familiarity filled me, for a moment I wondered why, but I got rid of it as soon as it came, telling myself I'll think about it later. I ran past him, spotting familiar red hair in the distance and relief flooded me instantly as I rushed towards him, "Devon!"

He didn't seem to hear nor look at me as I arrived behind him, walking forward, I turned him around only to see an odd expression that turned into surprise, I gasped out as I felt the adrenaline left my body, "Why weren't you answering my calls?!"

He rubbed his arm as he looked down at me, an apologetic smile on his face, "Sorry…" he replied, "my phone was off..."

I frowned, "I'm glad you were okay, at the least but…" I started, "Do you know why Pacifica was crying?"

His face became blank as I stared at me, for a moment I felt uncomfortable, his usually warm honey-brown eyes were dark, but I shook the feeling off, confused for a moment as I never saw that expression on his face before.

"Dev..?"

The expression disappeared and a smile replaced it, and he shrugged it off as he scratched his neck, "I don't know…" I frowned as he continued, his hand going back to his sides, "We got separated during the night and I assume she went home.."

"You're lying." I accused.

His eyes darkened immediately.

.

.

.

.

Everyone emptied from the tent, to head out to enjoy what is offered outside the tent, I walked into the back and tilted my head as I saw my brother change into more informal clothing, a hoodie with a white shirt underneath, my eyes lingered on the gloves that were still covering his hands, "Where are you heading?" I asked, a forced smile touched my lips as I stepped closer, tilting my head to meet his eyes, my dear younger brother, I thought to myself warmly, how much you've grown.

He didn't say anything, our eyes being enough of a message to me, before he walked passed me, I looked behind me waiting, before his voice penetrated the silence between them, "Ελάτε σε μένα, προσφέρω μια ψυχή σε αντάλλαγμα για τη βοήθεια και τη δουλεία σας...keep your hands clean." He said softly and I watched as the dark back of his hoodie left my sights, disappearing to who knows where, probably to track down the thing we came here for, he really doesn't take a break, I thought silently.

I walked back out onto the stage, the curtains already drawn, only to freeze as I see a boy with dark hair and dark eyes staring back to me, he was familiar, remembering his rather ruthless technique towards the girl in the special game my brother and I created, and as well as the time he, surprisingly skillfully threw the daggers as if he'd done it all his life, he was an interesting specimen, I thought, watching a smile curl onto his lips. he stared at me oddly, eyes filled with admiration and something I can't put my finger on. I returned the smile his way, despite being uncomfortably set on my face as I said, "This is off limits to those who aren't an employee of the Mystery Twins."

His cheeks turned pink as he seemed to stop staring at me in whatever way he was staring at me before clearing his throat, he immediately he began to fanboy and I relaxed for a moment, "I just wanted to tell you that you are amazing and—"

I immediately raised my hand to signal him to stop, and he stopped talking as I walked towards, "We appreciate you and we love to have you as a fan, but do not trespass." I said as the pain in my cheeks began to irritate me as forcing a smile was annoying so I dropped it, "So please leave and send a letter if that's all you have to say...we would... love to read it."

"A simple letter can't convey my feelings. I adore you. I'm charmed by your every move and action..." he began,before his voice became a soft whisper,"...even more so that you gave me the chance to know what it feels like to kill a person..."

I stilled, my eyes cold as he approached me, his steps quiet as he get on one knee, taking one of my hand, his cheeks red, and my eyebrow raises in momentary surprise as I finally recognized the emotion in his, desire, he pulled my gloved hand towards his lips and planted a kiss on the tips of my fingers, his head bowed, revealing his neck to me and a quirk of my lips to express my amusement.

"Aren't you scared?" I said softly, crouching down, my voice echoing with the use of my magic, I took his chin pulling it to meet my eyes, I noticed curiously enough that his eyes were actually a stormy grey and intrigue fills me as his own gaze begin to direct to my lips, and the only thought that crossed my mind was that he could be useful, I grasped his hand, pulling him up to stand up to meet me, I noticed he was large in stature, taller than my brother, standing at maybe an impressive 6'8 to my height of 5'6.

He parted his lips and whispered, "No...I admire you." He looked down at me,"I understand the person you are and..we are exactly alike."

"Follow me." I walked away.

For a man that big, I didn't expect for him to be as quiet as a mouse, for a second, I wondered if he was following me, however that doesn't matter, if he wishes to prove his devotion towards me. He should listen to me and be able to handle the sight of what I'm about to reveal to him, if he truly understood me as he said he does. I stopped in front of the box, I looked at him with any emotions, watching his face as I opened the box. The way his eyes widened wasn't surprising, expecting fear, however I felt intrigued watching him step closer, as if he was a little kid on christmas eve, for a moment, I was a little disappointed as it meant I won't have a toy to play with tonight.

"Did I…?" He exhaled in awe, interrupting my thoughts, for a second I raised my eyebrow, before amusement filled my chest as the realization that he didn't even know that he actually did kill someone. I nodded. I looked at the body, blood leaving the large thin cuts that were left all over her body, blood leaving her mouth dripping on the ground, and I stared, just noticing the blood that stained the floor. I blinked and tilt my head in wonder, how long has that been there, I questioned myself.

I watched as he raised his hand towards the corpse, caressing her cheek before pulling her eyelids back, only to stare into the cloudy eyes of our dead assistant, "...Beautiful," he whispered.

"How interesting.."I said under my breath observing him.

"Please carry this box for me?" I asked, as I closed it.

He didn't hesitate in picking it up, and I walked further in the back of the tent, smiling as I heard him struggle more with each step he took, "The human body is really amazing, and how when we are alive, our weight distribution is spread out evenly and our center of gravity adjusts accordingly, but once your dead, your body loses its ability to change and adapt." I said, "my brother taught me that... he truly is brilliant."

"Drop it here," I told him as I picked up a book, an old book I often would find my brother studying in the late hours of the night, a book that I will use to summon creatures from the shadows. I heard the thump of the box, "open it."

He opened the box and my hands glow heavily a deep shade of blue, the corpse hovering as I brought it to an elaborate diagram, placing it gently before whispering the same words my brother said to me earlier, "**προσφέρω μια ψυχή σε αντάλλαγμα για τη βοήθεια και τη δουλεία σας,**" a gasp from the side reminding me of the audience in the room, ignoring him, I concentrated as I felt myself levitate, closing my eyes and ignoring the voices that whisper promises of unrestrained power and wealth if I give in, telling me the world would be mine, but I repeated the words, "**προσφέρω μια ψυχή σε αντάλλαγμα για τη βοήθεια και τη δουλεία σας…!**"

I felt my feet touch the ground and I stared at the hands go inside her body before pulling out a mist that struggles in their grasp, swallowing it whole, then two shadows in the form of humans appear before me, "What...was….What are those….?" his voice shook in the background.

"Soma." I answered, they nodded as they understood my intent through me and pulled the body down into the darkness of the room, disappearing into nothing, leaving me and what was his name, I thought curiously.

"What's your name?" I said, turning to him, he looked surprised, looking at me then the spot where the corpse used to be, different emotions running through his eyes, before one stood out, admiration.

"My name is….Wilton," He answered before asking, "How did you do that…?"

Before I could make a decision on how I should answer, a voice interrupted, "Mabel…" My brother entered, and surprise fluttered across his face but his mask of indifference slipped easily back on to his face as he stared down the boy I now know as Wilton, "Who is...this?"

I glanced at Wilton, and a spike of anger flew through as the expression towards my brother was unwelcomed, I kept a smile on my face, any fondness I may have developed towards him disappeared, "This is...Wilton," I answered reluctantly, unenthusiastic about his presence, "He claims to 'understand' me…"

"What are you doing here and what do you want with us?" Dipper questioned, a tilt to his brow as he stared him down, despite being shorter than Wilton, a spark of amusement sparked in me to see him flinch at my brother. The boy looked at him with determination.

"I'll pledge loyalty to your sister…" He began, my brother's expression unchanging and finished off with a quiet, "...and you."

"Is that so?" Dipper questioned and his eyes gleamed with mischief, "Then, Let's play a game."

"A game?" Wilton asked cautiously, "What...kind of game?"

"I'll give you three challenges." He stated as he walked towards him, he placed his fingers on to the side of Wilton's head, and Wilton immediately flinched before staring into the eyes of Dipper, and he blinked.

"First Challenge...Find him." Dipper said, a smile crawling on to his lips and I shivered as I waited for him to continue and eager to know what he's planning.

.

.

.

."You're lying…" I accused.

His eyes darkened immediately, his voice quiet as he asked, "Why do you say that…?"

I felt dread filled, I didn't understand why but I felt as if I was in danger but Devon would never hurt me, would he, I thought, before removing my doubts, trying to ignoring the feeling that I should run, and I looked around my surrounding to see the guy I ran into walking, his steps surprisingly quiet for his large form, "Jenny...did you..talk to Pacifica?" he asked softly.

I turned to him again, I blinked as I realized he was closer than before and I just realized how tall he is compared to me, and I swallowed, "N-no…" I stuttered before clearing my throat, noticing how alone we are currently, my eyes looked behind me to see the guy gone and I took a quiet breath in.

"Oh…"

"Did something happen with Pacifica?" I questioned immediately as I realized how weird that sounds, what did him lying have to do with Pacifica, "What happened?"

He scratched his neck again as he said, "Nothing."

"Why are you lying to me?" I asked, frustration leaking from my voice, "I know when you're lying, we've literally been friends since diapers, you can't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" He yelled at me, and I stepped away in shock.

"You're acting strange…" I said strangely, "No...you've been acting strange for a while, but this time it's beyond me, honestly a week ago when we talked about going here was the most normal you've been, I didn't call you out on it since I thought you'd tell me when you're ready but this isn't just about you! Pacifica was crying earlier, you are acting odd and you're kinda scaring me and you've been lying to me this whole time and you've never lied to me!"

"I. Did. Not. Lie." He gritted out between his teeth as he scratched at his neck, "I've been no different than normal, it's all in your head, why can't you just trust me?!"

"I won't give you blind trust when it's fucking obvious you're lying to me!" I screamed at him, feeling angry tears gather in my eyes, "Why can't you understand I'm concerned for you! I love you and Pacifica and I want to make sure you're both okay!"

He stood silent for a moment, "What makes you think I'm lying."

I stared incredulously before laughing while tears now streamed down my face, "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes."

I hiccuped, wiping my hands against my face, "Do you not trust me or something? Did I do something to you…"

"Just answer me."

"You fucking asshole, since you wanna know, so bad, you always scratch your neck whenever you lie!" I shouted.

"Oh… sorry for making you cry.." He apologized, I noticed his finger twitched before he turned away, and my heart sped up as he never apologized without hugging me or at least showing he cares and he's keeping things from me and he's leaving me.

For a moment, his back distorted and his hair was shorter and darker, my mind running as I choked, why do the people I love always leave me, before I realized it, I gripped his hand.

"Please don't go… I love you so.." I begged as my fear of being abandoned clouded my mind momentarily, "Please don't go…"

In the background, I heard a click but my mind is too distracted to even care.

He turned to me and our eyes met and his gaze softened as he walked towards my, wrapping his arms around me, "I'm fine." he muttered, "I just don't wanna talk about it, so please drop it, for me…"

I breathed out, relaxing as I felt safe once again in his presence, as if I got my best friend back, I nodded before stepping away from our hug, watching his figure get smaller and smaller until he fully disappeared from my sight. I turned around to see him again.

"Oh...It's you…" I muttered, uncomfortable as I tried to place his face before remembering, "You're the one that performed back then on stage with the twins."

He hummed, "You created quite the interesting scene…"

I felt myself become warm as I looked down in embarrassment, "You were watching…?"

"I was concerned since you seemed scared." He stated as he looked down at me curiously before asking, "Are you alright?"

I felt weird as he looked me over in what I assumed concern, "Would you like me to walk you home? it's dangerous out here at night for a lady like yourself to alone."

I shook my head, "I'm fine, I just had a fight with my best friend, that's all.."

He stares in the direction of where he went before asking with a weird smile, "What's his name?"

"Um...why do you want to know?"

"I thought he was cool, so…"

I grinned at him for a moment, forgetting my earlier feelings for a second, "Devon doesn't swing that way, sorry pal!"

He shook his head furiously as if to deny the possibility before starting, "I just wanted to be his friend...but.." he started shyly before laughing, "I guess I seem weird, huh?"

"No worries, anyways I'll head home now," I said quietly.

"Are you sure you'll be fine…?"

"Yeah," I said with a forced smile, hoping to look convincing, "You're a nice guy...um.."

"Will."

"Will." I said nodding before walking past him, heading the opposite direction of where Devon went, blinking when I saw a silver glint in his pocket, and I paused for a moment, worry filling me, turning my head.

"Is something wrong?" his voice interrupted, his grey eyes staring at me and for a moment a chill ran through, and I shook my head immediately.

"Uh no, just wanted to say thank you…" I walked away, hoping that Devon arrived home safely.

.

.

.

.

**End Of Chapter 5.**

**Please read: Before you wonder, no, he's not Bill, he'll be here. Gideon in this fic is skinnier since I think since the universe is different, his upbringing will be a lot more strict compared to the original universe. I'm also going with the idea that the continued use of the amulets turn your eyes a shocking blue color and shades vary on the person using it, which is why Gideon's eyes aren't pale blue but blue-grey.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, seriously, comments give author's the energy to update so please do take your time to comment if you can, Thank you a lot for giving this a chance.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well Hey there, Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!**

**In this chapter, you get a bit more insight into the twins, and how they interact and see each other (:**

**Thank you to Durrendurrendol1993 for the review, you really hit me with motivation to write when I woke up. (: I'm glad you like my writing.**

**I do not own gravity calls, only the oc's that appear.**

**Chapter 6**

Dark grey eyes stared intensely as he licked his dry lips, he picked up a camera with bloody gloved hands as he raised it, his heart beating faster and faster with each second passing. A click and the flash brightened the area to reveal a hanging figure, held only by their ankles spread his leg apart, blood dripped down the mutilated naked body, brown eyes foggy, fingers bent at odd angles. He breathed heavily as he felt warmth going through him as he remembered each sound his victim made, his eyes dilated as he smiled at the image he captured. His masterpiece.

"Beautiful…"

"_Please…" a voice whimpered, a crack and a scream followed, tears running down his cheeks, as a soft hand caressed his red cheeks, unable to move, to get away from his captor, "Don't...no more.."_

_Six fingers were left, four already broken as his captor whispered, "Start over and if you hesitate, or you're wrong, another is gone," He whispered, "countdown by 7 starting from 1000, remember if all your fingers are gone, it's your manhood next."_

"_993...986….979," he sobbed, shaking in fear as he felt him fiddling with his pinky finger, humming softly as the knife beside him glinted eagerly, waiting, his tendons in his ankles were sore, bleeding, as he wondered to himself if he'll ever be able to walk or use his fingers again. If he survived. He wondered to himself what he did so bad to deserve this, to deserve to be played with for days before he was taken to the middle of nowhere, "...937...930.."_

_It was only minutes before he finished counting but it felt like hours to the victim, one fingers left as each mistake made him desperate, mind trying to think through the pain, praying to be saved internally as time seemed to still, unmoving, uncaring to his suffering, "...-1" he breathed out, relief on his face as he stared back at the amused, a sadistic gleam in the eyes of his captor._

"_Who said it ends at -1?" he whispers, a crack, and the boy vomits, choking as he could feel it feeling the burn and taste leaving through his mouth._

"_Please….I'm sorry.."_

_The large man looked down at his shirt stained with vomit, mixing with blood, disgust evident on his face as he stared him down, "I guess, I should punish you for that…" he picked up a large knife, "This knife is one of my favorites….did you know it's called the Santoku Knife…?"_

_Screams filled the silent air._

Wilton kneeled down, wiping the blade of lingering stains of blood, placing it inside a dark case carefully as if he was handling a newborn babe, wiping his camera before placing it inside, then he picked up a large vial filled with blood, he admired it, before putting it inside wrapped in a bloody towel. He searched the area for anything he might have left and chuckled at his sillines at nearly forgetting, finding his bloody plier laying innocently on the ground waiting, he picked it up and threw it into case.

He then threw off his white T-shirt and blue jeans, and removed his gloves. He began replacing them with a navy tank top, and brown jeans, throwing the dirtied clothing into a plastic bag before stowing it away in his case.

He began his trek back, a feeling of euphoria leaving him high, but the further he walked, the more light began to peek through the pine oak tree, he checked his watch to see it was 5:55 in the morning, and he headed home quickly to prepare to remove all the evidence.

He pulled out a bucket and threw ice cold water inside, using soap to scrub it out furiously, in hopes to leave no evidence. Another bucket was filled with Hydrogen Peroxide and ammonia, and throwing his tools in there to soak, he sighed before upstairs, the room was filled with various pictures of Mabel, pictures taken without her notice, the beginning of a shrine forming as he caressed one of the many pictures, a picture where she stared upwards into the night skin, her eyes empty, her arms behind her back, no emotions crossed her face, and he kissed it softly, "I love you…" whispering tenderly, adoration in his eyes, and he sighed. It was one of the few pictures that didn't have Dipper in the background. He went to his computer to begin printing the many pictures he took of his target over these past two weeks, in the two weeks that went by, his target quickly lost his friend, sending him into solitude, making his job a lot easier, often he found him locked in his room, rarely going outside, he enjoyed how his face started out uncaring, slowly becoming nervous, and with his darling gifts over that time, he slowly self-destruct.

He placed the pictures into a folder before hiding it within his closet, closing his eyes to sleep the morning away.

.

.

.

Mabel sat with eyes closed, furrowing her brow in concentration, breathing evenly as her brother stared into the book intensely, searching for something as silence reigned in the room, stretching out before he slammed it close and Mabel eyes snapped open, "I think...I found it, something powerful enough." He said, his eyes filled with greed and hunger, "but...we might need to make some adjustments, maybe something similar in power, a sacrifice and to find the weakest barrier between dimensions...I need to make calculations."

Mabel looked at him intrigued, tilting her head curiously, as she watched him bite his thumb nail in thought, pacing furiously, and he quickly head to a drawing board before furiously writing down various codes and equations, concentrating, "If z = Re(z) + (i) lm (z) = | z | and if we multiply | z | to Re(z) divided by the square root of Re squared…." he said, before beginning to mumble under his breath.

"Can you speak English, so I could understand?" Mabel interrupted as her bored eyes trailed across the growing amounts of unknown variables and invisible numbers increased on the board, distantly wondering the point of having invisible numbers before deciding to ask her brother later.

He paused for a moment and sighed, he always knew his sister was a woman of action, someone who preferred to do and ask questions later, someone who is more of a genius in captivating and manipulating people to get her way and let them do most of the work that involves thinking but he never would admit it aloud but he is very fond of her, despite her love of pestering him when she found herself bored and unoccupied and he turned to her, patiently beginning to answer her question, "I'm trying to determine the best way to safely trap the demon inside the summoning circle and bind him to us...we need to alter the structure of the summoning circle and a different set of spell.

Mabel raised her eyebrow and smiled mischievously, despite how much of a genius her brother is when it comes to solving complex problems, how he plans to the last detail, rarely ever taking a rash decision, not without thinking about it first, watching him run around circles tearing his hair out to figure out a solution when the answer is right at the tip of his tongue and when he realizes the idiocy of himself, he'd glare at nothing as if it was to blame for all his problems,"Did you forget little brother?" she inquired, enjoying how relaxed he was, despite how much he kept himself unreadable to the world, she would always understand him and be able to read him like a book.

"Forget what?" His shoulders tense, amused at his defensive nature she watched as his eyes went back and forth between looking at her and the board hanging against the wall, indecisive in which he should pay attention to, and his attempt at being intimidating towards her of all people amused her, "Mabel, I'm serious."

"Remember Uncle Ford?"

Dipper was quiet before immediately beginning to erase a few things, making changes to make up for his obvious blumber, "...Thanks." He said under his breath, swearing silently to himself.

"What was that?" Mabel stared at him, a cold glare directed at her,he knew that she heard him but he knew, and he swore to the universe based on the look in her eyes that she was messing with him, but rather than ignoring her, he preferred to deal with her now instead of later.

"Thank...you...Mabel…" He gritted out, "Now get out."

Her smile was odd as she looked at him, and he hated those little lapses, where for a moment his sister was gone, she was there but not fully there, whenever he sees her like that, she reminded him of a doll, never giving away, but the little of mabel that was deep inside crawling out, begging to be seen, with a nymph like behavior, her head in the clouds, moment where she would fully disappear and he didn't show his displeasure as he watched her leave, he knew she wasn't hurt but always found him amusing and was attached to him in what he could describe only as almost unhealthy, but in honesty, he couldn't say he was different. They were broken but like broken glass, they were equally dangerous if one wasn't careful around them and he accepted this as fact, the only difference is unlike broken glass is that they can't be put together. However, they always persist even when they get hurt, desperate to cling on to their hope that they are good people somewhere deep inside, truly their Grand-Uncle Stan and Ford were really pathetic, he sighed before staring back at the long equation. Deep inside, he felt a pinch somewhere deep in his chest before he stomped it down.

He pressed his head against the boards, enjoying the cool feeling, easing the oncoming headache he felt, eyes tired and he looked smaller than he would usually hold himself, he took steady breaths before standing straight, calm and composed, pushing his hair back, revealing the birthmark on his forehead, his lips thinned as he checked the time. It was 12 p.m. and he should really make sure the both of them ate, distantly wondering whether he finished the challenges given to him before he headed downstairs, for once letting himself not think.

.

.

.

.

Pacifica felt guilty, and then she understands she shouldn't, but she can't help feeling like she ruined the relationship between Jenny and Devon, maybe she shouldn't of told her, but she couldn't help but break down when she saw her again face to face, seeing Jenny's eyebrows scrunched in worry, hair messy and dark bags hanging off slightly red dark brown eyes and the moment Jenny opened her mouth to ask if she was okay, she couldn't control the tears that fell and sobs that wracked her body once Jenny arms wrapped around her, silent and comforting, waiting for her to speak, not pressuring her to speak, giving her time to gather herself together, and when the brunette said that she could tell her anything without judgement, she will listen and keep quiet which in a way was out of characteristic of her, which made her fill with concern seeing how tired her friend seemed and she hesitated for just a second before Jenny asked a simple question, "Did Devon do something to you?" she never asked why she ignored her for a week, or glared at her as if angry and ready to throw blame on to her the moment she opened her and all that together immediately caused her to spill every detail and the tears returned as the memories of that night flashed before her and she felt angry and disappointed with both herself and at him, for betraying her trust as she thought she could have at least called him a friend and trust him not to do anything to hurt her. She was glad she had Jenny.

Then the warm feeling of her hand gently caressing her head and back as she whispers words of comfort and the constant reassurance that none of it was her fault, making her feel a bit better, quieting the little whispers in the back of her head saying how it's her fault. The only relief for her was that he never went further and somewhere deep inside herself was desperate to believe he truly meant that he wouldn't have and that in some twisted way that he was genuinely trying to teach her to be more assertive and express my boundaries.

Though he crossed a line and didn't have the right to touch me no matter what lesson he planned to give, from what Jenny and that boy, Dipper said to her. She sighed as she reluctantly met Jenny outside, her brown face brighter than the dull color he had those past few days, braids redone, shorter than before, it barely brushed past her shoulders. Jenny stopped in front of Pacifica and asked if she could give her a big hug which she chuckled before consenting.

"See darling," Jenny said as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I am respecting your boundary, it's easy as eating cakes on saturdays"

"Why just saturday?" Pacifica questioned as they matched their footsteps, simply strolling around enjoying each other's presence.

"Do you not know how busy other days are?!" She exclaimed, "If I ate all the cake in my house on other days other than saturdays, my family would kick me out and remove me from our family line!"

"I..don't really understand?" Pacifica just stared at her weirdly, and a sigh left the mouth of Jenny.

"In truth..my parents probably would just criticize me for it, they are only away from the house on saturdays." She confessed, "They just want a perfect daughter and if I did anything that's not exactly 'approved' then they would lose their shit."

"Oh...I'm sorry.."

She waved her hand dismissively, "I don't give a shit!" she grinned at her, "I choose you as my family."

For a moment Pacifica felt warm and envious of her words and a little concerned as she wondered if it's normal for one to react to that kind of situation in that way but decided to not push her friend for information, she would tell her if she was ready to, of course.

"Oh let's head to Robbie~" she cheered, and Pacifica rubbed between her brow as Jenny grinned cheekily at her.

"Just because I said he was cute once! _**Does not**_ mean I like him in that way!" Pacifica whined.

"You say tomato, I say tomahto!" she grinned and began running as she yelled, "Don't worry! I tell him about your undying love!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Pacifica cried out, embarrassment evident on her face as she rushed after Jenny, "If you don't come back here, I'll make sure you never live another—"

She bumped into the back of Jenny, cutting her off , "Hey, are you okay?" Pacifica asked before she followed Jenny's line of vision to see police officers surrounding a familiar house. It was Devon's house and before she could do anything, Jenny walked towards them, her face expressionless and her hands shaking as she stopped in front of the police officer.

"What...happened here..?" Her voice cracked as her eyes were wide as she seemed to tighten her grip into fist, her hands paling, firing question after question, "Did something happen to the people in the house? Is Devon okay?"

The taller of the police officers raised his hand, "Please stop, miss.." He said, "Did you know Mr. Devon Spinfield, personally?"

Jenny nodded her head furiously as she stared at him desperately, Pacifica only stood in the background as she watched the scene quietly, unsure of what to say or feel, she didn't feel anything and she felt disturbed at that, wasn't he her friend before it happen, and distantly she wondered if maybe she had anything to do with it. She looked at the door to see two men standing there, both with brown hair, tall in stature and beady eyes, one of them were staring hungrily at Jenny and I flinched as our eyes met. A smile crawled on to his face as he eyes her and immediately she wanted to leave before Jenny moved in front of his gaze, she turned her back to them before heading towards Pacifica.

"Don't look at him." she said emptily, "and don't let him intimidate you, he likes it when you're scared of him."

"...You know him?" Pacifica asked, wondering if she should bring up his name.

"Unfortunately do…" She muttered, "I'll have to head to the police station later, you should get home or something, it's almost 6 p.m. surprisingly enough and rather your parents not get their panties in a twist over it."

Pacifica immediately hugged her as soon as they were out of sight, "I'm always here if you….need me, ok?"

A tear fell down Jenny's cheek quietly as she took a heavy breath, "I'm sorry for…" she gasped out, "After what he did and I'm crying over him…"

"It's okay." She whispered as she rubbed her back gently, "You've been friends forever and he was like your family too, right? It's okay to cry over him even if he's a bad person, he was still someone you cared deeply about."

A sob was let out.

.

.

.

.

I stood in front of the the police station, my eyes burning and breathed out softly as I entered, Sheriff Blubs welcomed me immediately into a quiet room to talk to me, his eyes warm and a soft smile relaxed his face as he sat in front of me, "Before we begin, I give my condolences to your loss, however I have questions for you, Miss?"

"...Anderwood." I answered reluctantly, a surprise look entered his eyes.

"I see, and..what is your relationship with Mr. Spinfield?" he asked.

"We...were bestfriends," I whispered softly.

"Were? As in past tense?" he questioned, "in the sense before his death or after his death."

I flinched and answered reluctantly, "Before."

"And why is that?"

I didn't say anything for a moment, but answered truthfully, "We had a...fight."

"Recently? And what was it about?"

"Yes...but,"I responded, staying silent for a moment.

"But?"

"I rather not answer."

"Any information regarding him might be able to help us find the perpetrator, so please?"

I stared at the wall behind him as I remembered the fight we had and my heart clenched in pain.

_I knocked on the door of a small home, waiting impatiently for the door to open, trying to not make my anger obvious, the door open and a face that made me recoil immediately, "Hey there, what's a pretty thing doing at my door?" he leered at me and I just glared at him, keeping my distance._

"_Where's Devon." I demanded, arms crossed as I stared up at him, not showing any weakness to him, and he only smiled at me._

"_Wanna follow me upstairs to find him?" He asked as he stepped closer to me, and disgust filled me, hateful towards him, blaming him for turning Devon into another him._

_I pulled my phone out, keeping my eye on him as I texted him, and he decided to keep talking, "Really, you should stop blowing my brother and let me show you a real man or are you still into girls, like give me a chance and I could really change your mind." He played with one of my braids and I backed away glaring at him._

"_Touch me again and I'll break every bone in your body." I glared at him and he began barking in laughter as if I said the funniest thing ever, before footsteps descended down a case of stairs in the background and I felt relief filled me as I saw red hair and brown eyes smiling at me, he looked normal, I thought to myself, the person I saw last night, gone entirely as he pushed his brother to the side._

"_What's up Jen?" he asked, a smile on his face as if what happened didn't occur and the relief and happiness she felt for a moment died and her blood boiled, she sent him a forced smile,_

"_Can we talk in your room?"_

_He looked surprised and he nodded, "Wow, baby brother getting lucky…" Devon's brother grinned at Devon and in response I scoffed and an expression of disgust crossed Devon's face._

_We ignored him and headed upstairs to his bedroom and he sat down on his bed, looking at me oddly, "Is everything okay? You never want to be inside my house after that incident?" he questioned, "Did I do something wrong?"_

"_Yes."_

_He tensed immediately, staring cautiously at me, "What did I do…?"_

"_You know what you did."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." he stated stiffly, his eyes dark, "Now if this is all then I got better things to do."_

"_Are you really serious right now?" I said, voice filled with anger, "Why the fuck did you do that to Pacifica for? Don't you __**dare**_ _lie to me again."_

_He stared at me for a moment, silence in the air and he sighed, "I was teaching her a lesson."_

"_That's not fucking teaching her a lesson, that's sexual assault, that's plain and simple." I growled out, desire of physically harming him filling me, and I tried to repress the violent urges._

"_I didn't—! I was just showing her a lesson!" he balled his fist as he hissed out, eyes flashing._

_I screamed at him, emphasizing each word, "THAT'S. NOT. YOUR. FUCKING. JOB." I inhaled before continuing, "If you cared...If you respected her…"_

_He protested, "I do care!"_

"_What about respect huh?!" I whispered angrily, "Cause you have a twisted way of showing you care!"_

"_I…. I thought you of all people would understand!"_

_A hysterical laugh left my mouth as I stared at him incredulously, "Are you fuvking serious, you really thought I would have your back on this," I clapped, "I must say you are truly delusional!"_

"_I wanted her to become strong like you! To fight back!" He said softly, pleading for her to understand, "Because when you did, it didn't happen to you! I don't want it to happen to her for real….she's a pretty girl and people take advantage of weak pretty girls like her..."_

_I couldn't stop myself as he stared at me in shock, his cheek turning red in the shape of a hand print, "She's not fucking weak you dipshit, how dare you!" I cried indignantly, "She trusted you, and you broke it, honestly I expected better from you, she has shit to deal with and she doesn't need you to add to it, even after what happened, she still is able to smile, do you know how long it took to get back to my feet after such a traumatic ordeal so don't you disrespect her like that!"_

"_..."_

_I turned my back from him, sniffing, ready to leave before I heard him, "I've always had your back...even when you were threw under the bus and you were forced out of the closet, for everyone to find out you're a fucking dyke!" he said angrily, "Both you and Pacifica are overreacting, literally stop acting like a fucking bitch."_

_His eyes widened and he gasped out, "I'm sorry!"_

_I swirled towards him, clenching my fist, my desire of hitting him again higher than ever, he stared at my hand cautiously,] as I stomped towards him, and he stood up, his posture defensive,"You're lucky you are a girl cause if you hit me again I wouldn't hesitate to hit you back."_

_I pointed a finger at his chest as I stared at me, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," I turned away counting in my head and as I opened the door, "And Devon, your sexism is showing."_

_As I looked back, "Also...Don't ever approach me or Pacifica, It disgusts me how much like your brother you've become."_

_A flash of anger entered his eyes, "You're just being unreasonable, I'm a nice guy," he said aggressively, "You're the one throwing away our friendship over some bullshit like this, literally we've been friends since diapers!"_

_I shook my head in disappointment before I felt his grip on my arm, "Let me walk you to the door." he muttered._

_I didn't say anything as his brother on the staircase, on his phone, a cigarette between his lips, "Have fun~?" he eyed them, "Next time lemme have a hit, sharing is caring, you know~"_

_We ignored him but I rounded on him immediately slapping as he let out a laugh despite blood leaking from his cheek because of my nails scratching his face when I hit him, "walk behind me." I ground out._

_He nodded and at the door, he whispered as I was leaving, "I'm sorry."_

_I didn't look back nor answer him as I didn't want to know if he was lying._

"Miss…?" The voice of the police officer brought me back to reality and I shook my head.

"...Sorry," I apologized lamely and watched him nod hesitantly, I began spinning a bunch of half truths as I thought if anyone has the right to tell the police anything was Pacifica, "We had a fight about how he disrespected Pacifica and how if he's gonna apologize, he needs to apologize to her and he refused. So I told him not to talk to us."

"I see...Thank you…:he nodded thoughtfully before asking, "When was the last time you spoke to him?"

"A week ago…"

"Have you ever seen any suspicious figures around him?" I paused in thought before nodding, :I...did, actually...but I don't know if it's much..."

"Anything will help."

"I saw this guy, it was two weeks ago, when it was the the Mystery Twins showcase," I said slowly, "while looking for Devon, I had bumped into him and I talked to him and we were arguing and I turned and saw him watching us—"

"Sorry to interrupt but may I know what you were arguing about?" he raised his eyebrow, "You seem to argue a lot?"

Surprised fluttered across my face before fidgeting and answering, "We were fighting because he….refused to tell me about something and he lied about it…"

"What made you so sure he was lying?"

"Do you think it was me that did it?" I was uncomfortable with his intense stare.

"Was it?" He asked, his expression unchanging.

"What!" I sputtered, feeling even more uncomfortable "No!"

"Then answer the question ma'am." He said politely.

"He always scratched his neck whenever he's lying or thinking about lying." I answered, desperate to leave the room, "It's a quirk he's had since we were a child.

"Alright...and the man? Did you ever interact with him?" He questioned and I quickly nodded.

"He said he wanted to make sure I was okay since he noticed we were arguing, and he said something about thinking Devon cool…?" I thought hard, "And I thought I saw something shiny that was in his pocket…?"

"Is that so?" he asked, "Remember how he looks? Know his name?"

"Ummm, it was dark so it was pretty hard to see but he had dark hair and was very tall, like maybe 6'7? I...don't remember his eyes, I think it was dark? His name I was pretty sure was Bill?"

.

.

.

.

"Dipper?" My sister called, behind her, the large, lanky body of Wilton hovered behind my sister, irritation filled me at the way he looked at my sister, keeping hold of my distrust of the man as I took a breath, ignoring the urge to rip the man a part. It was midnight and I was in the middle of finding the perfect formula to capture a certain demon and I sneered as I could feel Wilton eyeing me.

"He finished his...challenges?" I questioned as I turned away from my work, looking at him over a pair of thin glasses that stood delicately on my face. Wilton walked inside, hesitant, his eyes looking around to admire the large bedroom, and he frowned as he directed his gaze beside as he handed me a brown folder.

He nodded before slowly asking, "Do you two share a bedroom?" I didn't answer as I opened the folder, to see a paper file filled with information about the target, "Devon Spinfield.."

**Age; 16**

**Family: Mother deceased, Father: Arnold Spinfield, Brother: Jason Spinfield**

**Stayed in solitude after having a fight with the only friend that seemed to hang around him, Jennifer Anderwood.**

**Has a journal filled emails and passwords to different specified sites, possibly self identifies as an incel.**

**Appearance: Natural red hair, brown eyes, 5'11, blood type AB-**

**Then various pictures from when he was alive to his death were revealed.**

I made sure to express nothing on the surface as a gleam of pleasure soar through me, "Great Job, for next time, try to gather more information, doesn't matter if you don't think it matters." I started returning the files to him, "You passed, we'll be preparing for a ritual to help you become more...useful."

A smile, revealing teeth crossed my face, enjoying the flinch at the sight before greed entered the eyes of Wilton in an instant, he was so easy to read, I thought in amusement, "Is that so…?" he asked, his eyebrow raised in surprise, before bowing, "I'll make sure to not disappoint you."

His eye slid towards the beds that sit comfortably by each, a little distance kept them separated and his eyes flashed for a moment before a smile was sent to me, uncaring at whatever he may think or feel about the relationship between me and my sister is not a matter concerning him, despite a lurch of discomfort played at my at the idea of doing such unsavory things with my sister. I dismissed him with a wave of my hand, "Out." I demanded before sighing tiredly and looking irritated at the progress I've made,brushing the hair back out of my face once again, before whispering softly to myself, "I have so much work to do…."

.

.

.

.

**End of chapter 6.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, also about the mention of Ford being present, I thought it'd be fair that since it's a reverse false AU, Ford wasn't as naive, started out distrustful of Bill and when he was betrayed, he was prepared, and was like UNO REVERSE YEET….yeah haha, and since he's an OP demon, he might have other ways to get out but he's just vibing and causing chaos who knows where until he meets the twins or whatever**

**aaaaaa!bI need sleep, but I hope y'all enjoy this, I feel like I'm not fitting the category of horror….should I change it?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, I am only good at writing during the night so I've been missing some sleep so I decided to try to sleep away that exhaustion but then I got sick and I was like dangit I can't write since I was in pain kind of sick but no worries, it wasn't Corona so I'm okay! **

**Now first off to my current reviewer, Durrendurrendol1993 thank you for reviewing it means a lot to me. and yes, I really liked Tokyo Ghoul and that torture scene was inspired by it, Math is truly torture so why not incorporate it sometimes, right?**

**Constructive Criticism is always welcomed**

**Now I don't own Gravity Falls, I only own what I own so I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter 7**

I didn't know where I was when I woke up, immediately confusion filled me as my eyes scanned my surroundings. It was hard to see the dark but I was convinced I was in the forest by myself. I don't know how I got there nor why I was here and I got up and a sudden rush of dizziness hit and I pressed myself against the hard bark that brushed roughly against my skin and I flinched.

"How did I get here...and why can't I remember?" I muttered, and I noticed how oddly quiet the woods were, and I wondered whether it was normal or not and I stumbled forward, stepping on a branch, hearing it snap under my weight. I ignored it and kept forward only to hear a sudden noise from my right and I turned swiftly, staring warily at it, unsure whether if it was just me or a wild animal venturing out for its next meal, fear gripped me as I held my breath before a dark figure pulled themselves forward. It was, as I recognize, a tall man who revealed himself, his face shadowed and unrecognizable to me, and I nearly breathed a sigh of relief seeing another human being, wondering if he was a local that could guide me out of here, though a clench of discomfort filled me trusting a stranger to help me and then a sudden gust of wind blew causing tree branches to ruffle their leaves as if in warning me, feeling the brown strands of my hair falling into my eyes as a question popped into my head.

_Why is he here out so late?_

"Hello...?" I whispered softly as I backed away, unsure of his character, he didn't respond at all, he only stood there, as if observing me like a strange creature and I shiver crossed me as I felt something slid down my back, I sent a quick glance seeing nothing, my heart pounded in my ears and I could hear my mind crying out at me to get away, I didn't listen and only watched him, suddenly he began approaching closer to me, causing alarm in me and I breathed out shakily as with each step closer, the more I realized how much of a giant he is, stuttering out, "...Y-You're scaring me.."

I could feel the hair on my arms stand at ends and I just realized with a start at how quiet his footsteps were despite how quick his steps were, his hand reaching out to me and before he could touch me, I turned away, slipping a little in my sudden attempt at getting away and I ran, adrenaline filling me and I didn't turn in fears that if I look back, he would be suddenly a step behind me and in my attempt to make sure I stayed as far away from him, hoping to keep the distance between us growing, never pausing to take an easy breathe even when I felt like my lungs were being ripped apart as my mind screamed danger, that I need to get away but a moment of confusion hit me as I noticed that I didn't hear anything behind me and for a moment I wondered if he was even following me, and I decided it might be worth it to risk a glance behind me, only to not see anyone on my trail and for a moment, I hoped that I somehow lost him. I sighed, relief filling me, not understanding why I felt so scared despite losing him. I turned back, and my eyes widened as I met a familiar face. The moment my eyes had laid on him standing in front of me, a blood curdling scream was ripped out of my throat, disturbing the night air.

He loomed over me and I tried to get away only for his hand to grab onto my hair tightly, pulling me back to him and I cried out, "I really love your pretty brown hair...it's so soft.." he purred.

_Someone please..help me...!_

.

.

.

.

.

_Earlier that day..._

Two girls stood side by side, wearing black gowns to express mourning and listening quietly as the priest muttered and gave religious scriptures towards the crowd in honor of Devon's life and the tragedy that was his death. Tears marked the cheeks of the taller of girls while the blonde stared blankly out into the blue sky of Gravity Falls. It didn't feel right for a day of mourning to be so bright and sunny, although Pacifica doesn't feel much for his death despite at one considering him at most a friend, only discomfort at the idea of another person dying and despair in seeing the pain that filled Jenny's gaze. The said girl only gripped Pacifica's hand tightly as she desperately blink back the tears that threatened to fall once again and she let out a heavy breath, looking down at the crowd of people and for a moment, Jenny parted her lips as if she wanted to say something but closed it and then she let her brown eyes met blue eyes and a whisper left her as she stared down at the ground as if ashamed, "...I hate him so much."

Surprised flickered across Pacifica's face before confusion settled on it, staying quiet, waiting for her to continue what she desired to say to her, "I hate him so much for what he did..." She repeated, voice cracking as tears fell down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry that I dragged you here...I just...I didn't know who else...I'm so sorry..."

A sob left her throat as she stared into her eyes pleadingly as if begging for forgiveness and a small tense smile pulled across Pacifica's lips and she whispered back, "It's okay...I'm here for you."

"I'm a bad friend, I shouldn't even be here...I just wish I could understand or see what made him became like this and then for him to die..." Jenny choked out, clenching her eyes shut, taking calming breaths, inhaling and exhaling.

"You're not a bad friend, it's okay..." She reassured softly as she returned her gaze ahead of her.

"...I'm sorry to ask of you..but could...could...you do me a favor?" She begged softly, her eyes now downcast, "..please? It's okay if you say no...I'd understand..."

"Sure...what's the favor...?" Pacifica agreed, not tearing her gaze from the closed casket, it was a dark shade of a mix between red and brown, which could only be called maroon, she waited for her to gather her nerves to ask what she wanted and she could feel the grip on her hand tightened.

"...His father gave me Devon's Diary..." She started hesitantly, her voice now tired as she rubbed at her eyes, her eyes never left the ground before her, Pacifica didn't answer. She was too focused on watching the casket being lowered into the ground, to be buried forever and to not be opened ever again. She watched as cement filled the ground before dirt was thrown on top of it and Jenny continued, "...Can you...Can you read it with me?"

Jenny waited patiently as Pacifica hummed her agreement, "I can do that..." She said, shrugging it off, her eyes far off, "Maybe I'll see the Devon you knew."

Jenny sent a worried glance to her friend before looking down, appreciation blooming inside her as she whispered, "Thank you...I know I'm being selfish...But Thank you."

.

.

.

.

Dipper pressed his face into his arms, dark circles lining underneath his eyes as he looked down at the gold that glinted off the book as it laid lazily on the ground, the house was quiet as he could feel the absence of Mabel, the only sounds that he could were the quiet shuffling of the employees that walked the grounds of the place he called home. He got up and bent down to pick up the book he had thrown earlier in his frustrations and he stood up straight only to move shakily on his feet as spots danced around in his vision. He closed his eyes as he held himself on to the desk and he breathed out as he felt a moment of weakness leave him. He felt tired, but he felt that he couldn't sleep and he hid the book in a hidden compartment in his suitcase and locked it before he left the room.

An old man greeted him cheerfully as he passed him, "Hello Master Pines," he was one of the many that worked under Stan, he was in charge of the estate mostly when Stan wasn't around, before Dipper and his sister, Mabel arrived at the estate. Dipper didn't pay him much mind, his only indicator of hearing was a slight nod before he left the grounds to head the busy streets of Gravity falls, a place mingled with the common folk and little to none that would be considered high class but a few which could easily be spotted without thinking based on how they held themselves compared to those on the lower totem pole who were more relaxed in posture and lack little care in appearances other than what they deemed comfortable. The town people barely noticed nor recognized Dipper as he wore a hoodie to hide his face as while his fame has their pros, they also have their cons which he often found inconvenient whenever he wishes to venture out and scout himself, while his sister Mabel often liked to bask in the attention. She rather welcomes it and exchanges pleasantries and claws her hearts into the people. She was great at charming people and putting them under her thumb, escaping suspicion easily. It was her talent, and something she prided herself on, how much the common folk adored her as if she was a god and the rich wanted to keep her pleased. Dipper never thought anything much of their attention. He would prefer pure fear and respect for his power rather than love and adoration. Their desire to touch him makes his skin crawl and their need to crowd around him expressing their awe made him cringe. He wanted them to stay at a distance, to bask in his glory from afar, shaking at the thought that he could struck them down at any moment. Dipper's thoughts suddenly stopped as he found himself in front of a little shack that sat as if waiting for the wind to blow it away.

Disgust slipped inside at the sight of it, he almost looked away from it and walked away before the sight of platinum blond hair, interest pulled Dipper towards the boy that stood with a familiar book almost too large in his small hands. The book was almost an exact replica like his own that he hid at home a smile crawled on to his face as he pulled his hoodie down to reveal a friendly expression on his face, although forced, he wanted the boy to not be cautious of him, despite human interactions to not be his forte, he wasn't incapable to be charming and captivating, He just prefer to watch from the background and manipulate.

"Excuse me..." Dipper watched as the boy jumped and slammed the book shut, a glimpse of golden hands glinted off the cover as he pushed it hurriedly into his own hoodie, to Dipper's amusement at his amateur attempts of hiding the book he was almost sure was one of the books that he wanted to find and somehow this kid in front of him found it, maybe he could be useful to him.

The Boy turned around, his big blue-grey eyes stared up at Dipper, freckles dusting the flustered boy as his eyes suddenly widened and flickered downwards to the ground, his hands in front of his chest as he fiddle with the strings hanging off his pastel blue hoodie and he step back as if afraid. Dipper only raised an eyebrow to that, recognizing the discomfort as the boy stuttered nervously, "...Yes."

Dipper almost felt pleased at the obvious way he backed away, he almost felt like he was interacting with a little bunny that could try to get away at the slightest movements he might make and he didn't let the smile drop from his face, "I'm Dipper Pines, I noticed you were reading a book that I thought must be very interesting as a little guy like you've found yourself reading it."

The boy flinched at the mention of the book which Dipper noticed and found entertaining, and watched as the boy immediately squeaked out, which made Dipper wonder if a mouse would be a better description of the boy instead, "I wasn't reading a book! I just was sitting down...here..doing stuff..." He lied lamely as he struggled to piece together something convincing.

Dipper only stared at him in silence, causing the boy to fidget nervously as if he wanted to immediately run away from his presence, before he broke the silence, "Is that so?" He hummed, causing the boy to relax slightly, "I must've been mistaken...what's your name?"

The boy sighed in relief and the boy seemingly hesitantly offered up his name as he continued looking downwards, "My name is...Gideon," He muttered.

"Gideon...what?" He waited, wondering why the boy already seemed so wary and cautious of him, usually whenever people realize it was him, they become eager to please and treated him like he was the best person they'll ever meet in their life, if he asked them to jump, he almost was certain they'd jump without hesitation.

"...Gleeful, I'm Gideon Gleeful..." Gideon answered, discomfort obvious, Dipper wondered if the thought of giving up a fake name ever crossed the small boy's little head but he shrugged the thought off, all he knew he should keep on an eye on the boy and find a way to completely confirm whether it was one of the Books that he'll need for his future plans, but for now, he'll make Gideon live in a false sense of security and if anything, if he feels the boy was a real threat. He'd just kill him.

.

.

.

.

.

Pacifica sat beside Jenny quietly, watching as her friend looked through the Diary of the boy who was now dead to the world and never will be coming back, for some reason, Pacifica felt almost guilty by the feeling of relief that he's gone and would unable to hurt her again or try to, but she didn't dare voice it in fear of hurting her friend, but she let the feeling be her tiny secrets watch her friend read hungrily the little book that laid on her lap. Pacifica watched the expressions that crossed her face ranging from concern, anger, disturbed until a confused look on her face appeared, "What...?" she whispered and she looked at Pacifica, "Can you look this up?"

Pacifica picked up the book and sat on the computer, she looked at the site link that stared back at her, confusion was on her face " ?" she questioned as she began typing, Jenny nodded quietly and pressed enter, only to see a website popped up on the computer screen, "what is that even supposed to mean...?" Pacifica muttered, "Is this...a forum?"

Jenny stared at her computer screen as she read the main page of the site before looking at one of the things that were on the side, she accidentally knocked against Pacifica causing her to slip and clicked on one of the links on the page that led them to a random forum, "Sorry.. didn't mean to.." Jenny apologized as Pacifica only stared at the page in front of her in silence, barely acknowledging Jenny, "What the hell...?"

Jenny looked at her friend in surprise, she doesn't curse as much of the others, she prefers to leave all sense of vulgarity to Jenny despite joining in her antics at times, following her line of sight, she looks at the title of the site and disturbed look crosses her face.

**[Blackpill] We should intimidate women more often..**

The two girls read the page, uncomfortable as they continued down the post, "Foid? Is that supposed to be what they call women? They...they can't be serious?" Jenny muttered as Pacifica stayed silent in her seat, the girl didn't like anything she read but she couldn't help how her eyes were glued to the site, she wondered how many boys are on here, how many guys in the town truly believes in this stuff, how many of them ever looked at her disdainfully just because she was a girl? and suddenly she brushed the ideas off, she refused to let that belief cause her to feel distrust the men of this town, since they all haven't shown anything but kindness to her so far, so she'll judge them by their actions and anything they do today because then that'd mean that there are more Devons in this town. Devon is dead so there shouldn't be more Devons, and she doesn't care about his intentions. He still hurt her and broke her trust.

Jenny only stared before taking over and opening another tab and searching the term Incel only to scoff, "so they hate women cause they can't get fucking laid...?" she seethed in anger, "How is any of that is a women's fault that they didn't wanna put out to creeps that only see them obviously as objects? Is this this shit Devon was into?!"

Pacifica only returned quietly to site and clicked on another link.

**[Ragefuel]**

Pacifica didn't even glance at the rest of the title as discomfort settled at how she reads them bash women for their fantasies and although it made her uncomfortable at the kind of interests some older women seem to be interested, she didn't think it deserves them to be attacked for it and use it as a reason to accuse women of being hypocrites. She clicked out once again and went on another link which led to a line of threads which she read through, ignoring as Jenny picked up Devon's book and reading through it angrily, her eyes wet as she appeared desperately to find something, Pacifica was unsure of what, but she kept her attention, she couldn't describe the emotions she felt as she scroll, disturbed, pity, and discomfort, some were hateful and racist, some were depressed and looking for obvious support but in the wrong place and others were angry and entitled, or all of the above, she wondered which one was Devon and for a moment she decided to leave he site and never look at it again, only to be surprised as she saw something different than the usual post and clicked on it.

**[JFL] Gamer girls have been extremely sexualized...**

She didn't understand any of the terms that they used but she thought this topic was unique and maybe not all of them are bad, unfortunately she was stand corrected with the line of messages that followed, all of them simply blaming women for their problems, calling the poster names and telling the shut up, it was disturbing to her at how much of the messages were like that and she wondered why any woman would join this site and why they'd post there if they poster was a woman. She didn't think about it again, already wanting to just go back to a time she didn't know about this kinda thing, because she knows that there's good in the world and wants to continue to experience the many good things there are in this world. Pacifica got up from the chair and closed the tabs on the laptop and softly said, "I'm going home..."

Jenny only whispered, "Okay..."

Jenny watched as Pacifica left and the girl wondered to herself if maybe she was to blame for the person Devon become, maybe if she noticed sooner, maybe if she wasn't so self-centered, maybe if she saw the signs of his feelings, his thoughts, the person he was turning to, the person she never thought he would turn to, and she wondered if he ever written anything about her or Pacifica on the site. She didn't want to find out, really she didn't, so she closed the book, refusing to sign in through the written username and password in his book, she wanted to cry again for the friend she lost long ago, even before he died because the person she knew wouldn't have talked nor think about any girl that way and think he has any right over them. She wished again that she really could turn back time.

.

.

.

.

'

Mabel only watched him from afar, she didn't really know what to think or say about what he was doing, other than to know that he was deranged, more so than her and she giggled, wondering if she have the right to call him such or whether if it made her a hypocrite or not, what she did know that she should get rid of him as soon as possible, his obsession with her truly disgust her. She only saw him as someone to toy around with and utilize him for all his uses, and the more she follows him around and watches his every action or as her brother would prefer to say, keep an eye on him, she realized he reminded her a lot of her mother, before she died an untimely death, the only difference is that she didn't kill anyone, not that she knew of any that she did, but no, Mabel is pretty confident the woman never directly killed someone, indirectly is highly possible with the kind of person she was, and she knew if he's anything like her mother despite his obsession with death and her, then he would soon enough begin following her like a lost puppy before it becomes borderline stalking and intense jealousy. She did notice that Wilton didn't look favorable to her brother, which she felt weirdly enough that the man rather than hate him, that he was Jealous of Dipper, for what, she's not completely sure but she does have an idea of it, and she's rather not sure how to think that he considers her twin a romantic rival or maybe he went deeper than that. She wasn't sure, and she won't think too deeply on it but continue to watch him stalk his prey, it's a shame she'd have to get rid of him, he really did have his uses, maybe Dipper would know the best way to utilize him before he dies.

She figures she'd find out soon enough when she sees him later tonight.

Mabel continued to watch him leave his room with a shrine filled with pictures of her, "I'll be heading off to see you my love..." He whispered as he caressed one of her pictures which he somehow took without her noticing. She wondered if she should work on her spatial awareness, between her brother and her, her brother is better at noticing his surroundings, and it makes her wonder if he noticed that he took pictures of her or whether if he was too tired to notice at the moment with how little sleep he's been getting lately. She felt doubtful. She watched as he exited, noting he didn't have parents and she wondered if he was an orphan, before shrugging it off. Wilton went on a long path with more trees than the other parts of the forest, slowly, the sun disappeared into the horizons and Wilton stood behind a tree staring down the back of a young girl, she wore a large sweater that covered her thighs and wearing dark denim jeans, Mabel noted with an eyebrow raised, the girl also had brown hair that was similar enough in shade and pretty wide brown eyes scanning the surrounding area, she found it interesting to note that appeared to already be waiting for someone it seems, but who, Mabel wasn't sure, and she continued to wait for something.

Mabel wondered whether Wilton targeted the girl because she looked similar enough to her in appearance with their hair and eye shape and face shape being the same but that's all where the similarities ended. She had a different posture, different nose with freckles spotting her face and innocence lit her face, with a large grin that Mabel never would have on her face. She doesn't remember a time she, herself, ever smiled that big before, jealousy almost clinging to her.

One thing though, Mabel could only describe the girl as bright that hasn't seen anything horrible in her life and seemed to be naive enough to wait for someone by herself without anyone to make sure it was safe with her, and Wilton pulled out a rag from his pockets, and she wondered if she should stop him, but she didn't move, she didn't lift a finger and she realized she hated that girl. A girl she never knew in her life, Mabel hated her and envied her. She was an image of someone she could never be in this lifetime, of everything she lost, from her innocence and the years she should've looked forward to in her life but never did and never will and she turned away after watching the letter fall from her small slender hands that look so much like hers that it made her blood boil in anger and she hope he made her suffer. She turned away, ignoring the obvious struggling and his voice whispering in an attempt to calm and sooth the stranger's panic. Mabel let her mind danced towards her brother as she bit her thumb, trying to calm herself, not caring as blood dripped down her hand and only wondered whether her brother was at home or was he exploring the town and if anything caught his fancy and then a pleased smile crawled on to her face as she realized something. Mabel definitely had something that the girl didn't have and would never have in this lifetime. She didn't have Dipper. She never would have Dipper.

.

.

.

.

**End Of Chapter 7**

**The incel stuff is kinda based off real posts and stuff so yeah**

**I hope you like this chapter (:**

**Please review and tell me what you think if you can.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading who are reading :)**

**Thank you for reviewing, yeah, He is a dangerous character and I've been debating if it'd be interesting to get a little insight into his character?**

**I'm not sure but I thought it'd be cool...so I added a bit of insight but**  
**Here some wholesome stuff at the beginning, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**I do not own gravity falls, only the OC's**

**Chapter 8**

Mabel found her brother waiting for her, his back facing her as his tilted upwards staring at the night sky, she couldn't help the smile that crawled across her face as she remembered that she has him, bounded by their share blood for eternity, he didn't look at her as her heels clicked across the ceramic floor, she gave quick confident strides as got closer and she allow herself to float into the air, pressing herself against his back and whispering into his ears, "Awkward sibling hug?"

Dipper was stiff as a rod at the sudden skin contact for a moment and she watched as he turned towards her, his eyebrow raised but she couldn't help but noticed the way his eyes twinkle with amusement, and it made her wonder what put him in such a good mood, but the thought was interrupted by warmth of his embrace, his arms wrapping around which was oddly unlike as he often prefer to let his arms hang off to his sides, his expression cold but obvious disdain at the embrace as he'd take about three taps on to the middle of her back, eager to get rid of her the skin contact, however she didn't let the question linger and accepted the change as he muttered back softly, "Awkward sibling hug..."

Mabel couldn't help but think her brother was cute as she knew he was embarrassed and she wished he'd sneezed just so she could tease him for it but as much as she enjoyed these moments, they won't last and they said together at the same time, "Pat.. Pat.. Pat.."

They broke apart and suddenly Mabel took his hand and began to force a waltz on him, humming a quiet tune, Dipper for once to her surprise, indulged her antics and followed her lead, their companion was each other and the stars and that watched them, Dipper quirked an eyebrow at her, a question obviously playing at his tongue as she continued to hum with each step she took, it was funny how bigger Dipper has become compared to her despite her being the older of the two, she mused to herself, and she couldn't help but let her feet come to stop as she looked into Dipper curious gaze, "I used to always be the taller one out of the two of us...look how much bigger you've become little brother..." she said softly as she put a hand up to his cheek but at his flinch, she dropped it. She never would hurt her brother and she knew it was mutual. The world would have hell if they ever tried to separate or hurt them again.

Dipper stared for a moment and his lips parted as he said quietly, "That's the difference in a woman and man, my dear sister, It would be inevitable that I'd become taller than you..." and a small smile cause his lips to tilt upward and he continued, "...But it does prove that I am now the big brother."

Mabel only scoffs, "Just because you're bigger doesn't stop my superiority in those first five minutes of me being the first to be born, I will always have that unlike your height, which I could always cut off few bits off your legs, although walking may be a difficulty but with our powers, I'm sure you'll live." She shrugged.

Dipper rolled his eyes at her, "How vicious, aren't you supposed to protect your 'little' brother?"

Mabel leaned closer, an innocent look on her face, "You can't be serious! I'm a girl so you should be protecting me! I'm weaker and smaller than you..!"

Dipper snorted at the idea, "I'll believe that when pig's sprout wings and fly..."

"And I could easily arrange that!" Mabel chirped gleefully.

"I'm sure you could but the issue here is that It's an expression meaning even if it does happen, I still wouldn't believe it until I see it." He stated with a huff, "Now...I'm curious, what put you in such a good mood?"

A sudden spin and they pulled away as Mabel giggled, "I could ask the same of you..."

Dipper sat on his bed, pushing his hair out of his face, loosening his black tie from his neck as he raised an eyebrow at his sister who stared at him, hands behind her back as she bounced in one spot, her toes lifting her body up and down as she waited before Dipper laid his elbows on to his knees, pressing his cheeks on his hands, "I asked first, so answer me." Dipper started and waited for her answer, only for his eyes to widen to see his sister's face flush with embarrassment, not meeting his eyes. It was the first time he ever saw her embarrassed since the death of their mother and he was suddenly intrigued in learning what could cause his sister to react in such a bashful manner and he waited patiently as her face hid behind her hair and she pulled her hair into two, her fist touching and he blinked, almost amazed the sudden change in his sister.

"I..." She began softly, pausing, letting silence to fill the air for a moment.

"...You?" he questioned.

"I just thought how grateful I am to have you as my brother and that having you here means...a lot to me..." She explained, refusing to meet his eyes, and Dipper froze as he tried to allow his mind to process the words that Mabel spoke, and for a second he wondered if she was making an attempt at manipulating him, but then again, he always knew when she was faking and he couldn't find a hint of deceit in her actions. Dipper was stunned, he didn't know what to say as in all his life, they never outright expressed anything to each other, they've only accepted the fact that they cared for each other and showed it only through their actions, but to say it out loud, it was confusing and he didn't know what to think but for a moment, Dipper let out a little vulnerability in himself, his cheeks pink,"I'm glad you're with me too.."

For all things in their life, they knew they trusted each other with their life, no matter how cold they are to each other, how much they manipulate or use each other, they knew they would die for each in all things considered and that night they didn't say anything, and went to bed, already understanding they'll go back to normal the next day and present what happened previously in whole during the day, but for tonight, they'll try to ignore the warm feeling in their chest from knowing that despite not saying outright, that they do love each other.

.

.

.

.

.He watched her fall on to her back, her eyes wide, she was almost perfect, almost like Mabel, the closest He could ever have to Mabel for now, but some parts of her were all wrong, her eye color were wrong, her nose, her lips were wrong if only she had blue eyes, he wouldn't have minded as much about the rest, but her eyes being unlike Mabel staring at him, looking at him with fear as his hands wrapped around her delicate and petite neck, he panted as he could feel his excitement running through him despite how wrong but right she was, maybe if he gouged her eyes out, she'd feel right? But then he couldn't see her emotions or the fear and he decided he'd act like it was Mabel wearing contacts and he almost felt disappointed in himself for not bringing it, and he let himself fantasize, and he closed his eyes as he breathed out softly, "Mabel..." his breath was shaky as he threw his head back, feeling her squirm and shake underneath him, the way her voice wobbled in fear as she begged him not to hurt her, to not kill her and how she cried. It reminded him of the moment he saw his mother die in the loving arms of his father. He wanted that same moment. It was truly romantic and beautiful and that's all he desired and he closed his eyes as he let his memory washed over him, his grasp loosening on the girl,

Glass crashed against the wall angrily and a young boy woke with a start at the noise from downstairs, the little boy didn't dare to move for a second as he heard footsteps banged against the stairs, flying passed his door, followed by heavy footsteps that followed right behind the panicked footsteps. The little boy slowly opened his door and walked down the hallway, flinching at the sound of his mother's cries, he was nervous as he open the door where he heard her whimpers and her begging as she stared up at the boy's father who straddled her hips and his fist raised, one hand wrapped around his mother neck that was purple and blue with bruises and he was frozen at the door. The way his mother's pretty brown hair was spread across her like wings, and he couldn't help but thought his mother an angel as she stared up fearfully at his father, and he wondered why he was hitting mother and for a second his mother's blue eyes clashed against his grey eyes and his breathe was stuck in his throat as he saw her eyes, and he couldn't help but think they were the most beautiful thing in the world and she seemed to reach out to him as if beckoning him to come closer, her face unmarked from any bruise, it was like slow motion.

The boy couldn't help but notice how different she looked in that moment, how pretty his mother was laying there helplessly underneath his father and he preferred her to look like that, he liked her better like that. He didn't like how she looked at him before as if he was scum on earth, as if she despised him. He knew his mother didn't love him, she told him before how much she hated him once in a drunken stupor, about how he ruined her life but now she looked at him as if he was her lifeline, as if he could change anything and he blinked as noticed how she screamed out suddenly, slowly her eyes becoming cloudy and he turned to his father, now noticing the knife in his hands as he stared at the corpse that lay underneath him. The boy didn't know what to say or do, he was too captivated by the way the crimson blood painted her shirt and slowly covered the floor and he turned to his father, only to watch him shove the knife into his stomach and he fell on top of her, his body slowly becoming limp with hers and he was stunned. He was alone and he couldn't help but think it was beautiful, an art, and he wanted to one day to recreate the one he loved. That night he lay on the ground asleep beside the corpse of his parents and in a blur, he was suddenly under the custody of his aunt and before he knew it, she abandoned him at an all boys board school immediately before he could even call himself nine years old, and left him with a small house in Gravity Falls. She stopped coming to check on him on his 15th birthday and never called him again.

He opened his eyes and stared down at her, meeting her eyes and suddenly anger lit inside him as her brown eyes remind him so much like his aunt's and he wanted her to have an ugly death for sharing the same eyes as his aunt, and he pulled out his knife and raised it to her face, quiet sobs wracked her body as her face paled and her eyes widened and he shoved it into her eyes, hearing her scream brought the warm feelings in his chest and the way her legs went into a frenzy underneath him, as she tried desperately within her pain to kick him off, the girl reminded him so much of his Mabel and he couldn't help but think she shared such an eye color, she would be a lot more beautiful to him with blue eyes, he pulled the knife out with a squelch sound as if the eyes that he stabbed had been clinging on to the pain and he smiled as he raised it again and she whimper, "No...please don't.." She shook her head and could feel him straddling her further as his grip tightened around her neck and she moved and froze as her blood run cold as she could feel something hard pressing against her stomach and horror filled her as she realized he found torturing her to be a turn on for him and she feared him. She needed to get away but she can't and he hurt so much and it's so dark, she should've told someone, she wished she told someone and she sobbed.

"Shush shh...It's okay..." He whispered and she couldn't see anything as she felt the sharp tip of the knife caressing her jawline, down her neck and circling around her collarbone before sharp pain went through her body as she could feel him carving something on her chest and the girl couldn't help but cry out as she felt each word that was carved into her as he claimed her in a way she barely couldn't understand, leaving him to admire his work, the bruises on her neck, the way tears of blood leak down her cheeks. He didn't want to torture her, he wanted to express his love for Mabel but he need to practice and he felt dissatisfied with his work and he wondered what it could be that was missing and he sighed.

Something felt off to him and he couldn't help but ponder, should he start over with another thing, someone that could only imitate the beauty that was the one he loved and he decided he'll enjoy what he can with the current subject of what he would are his affections and he breathed softly before gently placing the knife on her chest, hand he bit his lip in concentration as he trailed the sharp edge of his tool on her chest, agitating the current wounds he inflicted upon her which left her a sobbing mess. He leaned forward and pressed his lips on her warm forehead and she only flinched in response as she could feel how cold his lips were and for a moment, it made her wonder if he was a corpse that came to torment her, he pulled away from her and he caressed her face ever so gently she would've easily mistaken his actions as loving if it were anybody else who treated her tenderly as he whispered reassuring words of comfort into her ears, "It'll be okay...It'll be over soon..."

She could only cry softly as she wished his words to be true and that'd he'll let her go or maybe it'd be a nightmare she'll wake up from in the morning but she knew that it was futile, and she sobbed as she knew she'll never find love nor happiness in the death he silently promised her, "I love you..." he whispered into her ears, and she couldn't see that see that his eyes were closed as he fantasized about another and she wondered quietly if he could hear thoughts and if this was some sort of sick way to grant her wish and she wished again she never went out alone, how she'll miss her mom and dad, and what' they'll do without her once she's gone and she could feel an object suddenly pierce her chest and she couldn't help but gasp as she felt her heart broke as well as the string that clung on to the physical plane of the world, and she tried to swallow, only to be repay with liquid to choke her, forcing her to cough saliva and what she could only describe the metallic that overwhelmed her taste buds to be blood, and then she felt him remove it and she wondered for a moment what he looked like, feeling her conscious fade away.

He pushed the blade into her chest once again, ignoring the splatters of blood that marked him and he couldn't help as a maniacal laugh was pulled from his throat as he continued to stab her over and over and over.

He bared his teeth, white and sharp each time his knife cut through flesh, and he was almost tempted to eviscerate her. He wanted to take her apart like a doll and make her perfect, his eyes were wide with ecstasy at the way her blood drained out of her body as if desperate to escape from his actions. He knew it was immoral, his desires but he couldn't help himself, a woman was most beautiful when she had bruises and blood staining her body, he couldn't control the feelings of how he felt when he saw the way her body had went into spasms under him and the way she choked on her own blood and saliva, the way her struggle weakened and he couldn't turn his eyes away when he watched how her body became limp in his arms and before he knew it, he had already stopped stabbing, only sweat dripped from his forehead causing his hair to cling desperately on to his face.

He wondered what he should do to make sure the way he did it was perfected for Mabel.

He decided then and there that he might have to attempt it during the day, although it was risky but anything for love. First of all things, he decided he needed to clean himself and possibly relieve himself of the heat running through him with a cold shower at home. He looked at the now limp body, her sweater stained by her own blood. He took out a tiny syringe and got a sample of her blood in memory of his second kill and first victim that he personally found attractive. He began chopping her body into pieces, separating her limbs and tendons and he licked his lips as he picked up her detached head, her cheeks were cold and her eyes hollow, with little white pieces of what's left of her destroyed eyes and he pressed his lips against the corpses before pulling away, "Goodbye..."

He didn't mind the blood or saliva that stained his face, he simply dug multiple holes throughout the forest before placing each piece of her body into the holes and he turned away to begin his trek home, unconcerned about his current appearance as he knew no one will see him nor find out what he did until it was too late.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before the sun could break through the horizon to color the early morning sky, I found myself awake, I couldn't help be irritated as I had no choice but to occupy my time with books and equations, picking up a piece of chalk, leaving me in my silence and the sounds of chalk connect against the board on the wall, leaving me to wait until the sun forced my sister to awaken from her deep slumber and for a quick moment, the idea of facing my sister after last night brought discomfort and a sense of awkwardness inside me that I thought I'd never would have thought at one point I'd feel around my sibling and my hand paused as I was left with my mind unusually distracted with the relationship of my sister who I've always know to have a quiet understanding between us. No words needed to be exchanged but a glance which speaks a thousand words that told us all we needed to know. It's been like that since we realized that we couldn't rely on no one but ourselves, before we met Stan and Ford, but even then, I still don't trust them. I don't trust anyone. The only who I would ever claim to trust and mean it will always be Mabel and a memory of blonde hair with blue eyes crossed my mind and I couldn't help but be reminded of when we were little, barely tall enough to climb the chairs in the household. Mabel always took charge back then.

Little Mabel rushed downstairs, careful of each step, making sure to not make a single noise until she reached the bottom, little Dipper could see her from where he sat quietly, his hair covering almost his eyes as he looked upwards at the girl he knew as his sister, his twin, a person who he shared everything with and vice versa, she had messy hair that was chopped carelessly to the nape of her neck, she worse a blue sweater which she added a few stickers that she must've taken from who know where, and black shorts that reached her knees, and once she reached the ground, she immediately wrapped her arms around him, pushing her whole body on to him, "Mommy's gone! We can go outside!" Mabel cheered, her eyes filled with mischief and hunger for adventure, Dipper only sat tensely in her hug, he liked and also hated being hugged, he didn't understand but when his sister hugged him, he felt nice and happy, but he felt the way his skin crawled at contact, and it hurts, he couldn't breathe and he felt trapped but he didn't express his negative feelings and only try to keep his breathing controlled and stayed still but he immediately calmed when she pulled away and his eyes met hers, and suddenly her smile disappeared and her innocent eyes looked at him wide, she tilted her head curiously before asking, "I didn't know... I'm sorry Dipper," He gave her a grin as if to tell her it was all okay and she shook her head, "Please tell me if I'm hurting okay? I'm your big sister and I'm supposed to make sure you're okay! okay?"

Dipper pouted as he looked down, his fingers playing with each other as she pulled him up gently, making sure to tell him when she'll touch him and being careful to avoid his chest area, weirdly enough, she somehow noticed he was in pain back then, even when his dark shirt covered his little body and the shorts he wore underneath. She pulled him upstairs, making sure he followed her lead and made him sat on one of the chairs, she pushed him from below so he could climb on it, back then, when they were younger, Mabel was always the bigger one, and was able to reach many more things than he could ever dream of at his current height, little Dipper looked at his sister with big brown eyes as she brought a bowl filled with cereal and milk right in front of him and he couldn't help but divulge himself. He had did something bad last night, so he wasn't supposed to get breakfast as punishment but Mabel always made sure that both of us got to eat cause according to her then if we don't do everything together as much as possible, we won't be twins anymore and little dipper didn't dare disagree with that logic as it always made him happy back then.

Once little Dipper finished his meal, Mabel placed the bowl into the sink and helped him down, dragging him along, "Imma show you outside, it's very pretty!" She promised proudly before pushing the door quietly and clicking it shut behind them. She showed him the little opening in the gate and they left their home to see the many things that were never to be found at home. She showed him the park that were filled with kids of various height and sizes, kids that were his age and older, then she led him towards the lake that was hidden by a path filled with trees that greeted us as the wind danced by us, and at the time little Dipper swore he saw fairies that peeked at them from the trees, his sister back then looked at him with wide eyes and made sure to keep a distinct eye for any wandering tiny beings with wings. When asked why she looked for them so desperately, she had said, "Maybe if we meet a fairy and become friends, she could make mummy nicer."

little dipper agreed with the sentiment back then and hoped to see another fairy but was fairly disappointed, they then went treasure hunting and she showed him the biggest building that he ever came across at, his eyes wide as she left him inside, swearing that there must be a treasure map somewhere inside and he could only stare in awe at the many lines of books that decorated the halls and corners and he couldn't help that they got separated during their determination to find the map that could lead us to bury treasure, but rather than treasure, he found a book that was left sadly abandoned on the ground, and without a second to spare, he picked it up, he didn't really understand, but his sister had been teaching him how to read like she was taught at school whenever mother wasn't home. Mother said he doesn't need to be anywhere but with her. She always said he was very special to him and was afraid of losing him. Both of them knew that mother wouldn't like it but surprisingly and to the envy of his sister, he picked it up quite easily, but he returned his attention to the book in his hands, it was called Peter Pan. It was the first book he ever read and it began his hope that somewhere from some far away land, they'd be taken away so they could fight pirates, he thinks Mabel would have fun there, and he'd like to fly and find buried treasure with his sister. He desired it so much, at that moment, Peter Pan was his favorite 's a shame that fantasy can never be reality. By the time they got home, their Mother waited for them at the doorway. He didn't remember what happened then, and his stomach always dropped at the idea of remembering what happened. It's truly a shame that he lives in reality.

I didn't blink as the memory came to me. I only stared at the board as I felt nothing only emptiness and I sighed before placing the chalk on to the table and went downstairs, I didn't realize it but I was hungry , maybe I'll have a cup of tea and eggs with buttered toast, or I'll have some cereal, it's been a while since I had such a simple plan for breakfast.

By the time I finished my meal, the sun was up in the sky, coloring the sky in a mix of oranges and yellows, not a sound could be heard by anyone but my own, and the employees of Stan's estate barely arousing from the magic of the sandman that had put them into their beds and I ignored them as they passed by me as my destination was set, I head back to my sister's and I shared room, and when I entered, my gaze immediately went out to find her, only to meet her gaze back, blue eyes meeting blue eyes, almost identical but different emotions danced through them and a silent agreement was made.

Mabel started quietly, her voice still lingered with desires of sleep, "You never answered my question."

I nodded as I sat down, pressing my palm into my chin as I looked at my sister, contemplating how I should begin before turning my gaze towards the balcony, I didn't let a single emotion pass across my face but disinterest as I watched a bird fly by, "I believe I found the third book."

"Where is it." She demanded, I could tell that she was looking everywhere for a sign of said book before I continued.

"In the hands of a boy, named Gideon Gleeful, he doesn't pose much of a threat, he reminds me of a little mouse, in honesty, the kind of boys you find interest in playing games with, albeit he might be a bit young for your palette." I stated, feeling bored, keeping on my sister's expression from the corner of my eye and a gleam sparkled within her eyes as a broad grin tore her face apart filled with sadistic glee and mischief, it sometimes disturbed me how that smile disturbed me, it sometimes eerily reminded me of Mother's smile and I banished the thought of the woman before adding more to her excitement, "He seems pretty cautious and suspicious of us...so I'd say he won't be as easy to lure in."

"A Challenge? How fun~" She purred, her blue eyes lacked feelings, expressing nothing from her as she stared distantly into nothing before she continued, "Do allow me to meet this Doll..."

I hummed in agreement, prepared to keep an eye on him, on who he interacted with, and I wondered if I should leave it to Wilton to give a report of his movements and I called my sister, "Mabel."

She hummed in response, barely sparing me a glance as she kept her gaze into the invisible thing that caught her attention, filing her nail, in an attempt to repair damage that I didn't notice before that had been done, I raised an eyebrow at it, before letting it drop for now and to question his sister when she's less distracted.

"Send a message to Wilton."

She paused, before she looked at me, "He's no good, We should get rid of him as soon as possible." Mabel replied apathetically, returning her focus on her nail.

I only stared at her, waiting for her to elaborate, and she sighed in annoyance before staring me down and I stared her down back, minutes passed before her shoulders slumped in defeat and a smirk made an attempt at pulling at my lips but I put it into a thin line.

"He's obsessing to the point he's finding people who look like me and killing them." She huffed as she returned her attention back into the air.

I didn't say anything, deciding when his full use will be up, and I sighed before saying, "Then I'll make him useful, even if it means breaking him." I responded, preparing the room to find Wilton, it seems I'll have to fix some things in my data and move my plans up. My sister is one of the most useful assets in the goal that was set and it'll be a shame if I lost her because of a defective tool.

For a moment my mind wandered to the memories that came to my mind earlier and I stopped at the door before looking at the dazed form of my sister, she hasn't been the same since the incident but, "Mabel. I'll deal with it."

I left the room as she barely gave any indication of hearing me. She must've gotten lost into her mind again. I'll have to prepare her medication after talking to Wilton. I really want to go back to sleep. Shame my mind won't let me.

.

.

.

End Of Chapter 8

I hope you like this chapter! don't forget to comment, favorite, follow and show your support if you are enjoying it so far :)


	10. Chapter 9

**I hope you like this chapter**

**I do not own Gravity Falls, only my OC's**

**Chapter 9**

**Several girls have been said to be missing...**

**_Who were they?_**

**Mysterious sightings of shadows wandering the forest!**

**_Don't make such stupid jokes_**

**Girls that have been missing were Era line, Tambry Zevon, Alicia Dawn, Josefine Alando, Christine Stetson...**

**_Daddy, I'm scared_**

**The body of Jessica Stonewall was stumbled upon on a random couple (Their name shall not be disclosed) during the late evening, she was found hanged over the river by a rope, implying suicide, possibly suspected as homicide.**

**_She was always so happy_**

**If anyone has seen sightings of the following girls, please contact your nearest police station.**

**_Am I next?_**

These were the whispers that traveled through the gossip mill, leaving housewives in a frenzy, their husbands fearful for their young daughters, the rise in crime increasing, the people of gravity falls wondered when did it begin, what was the catalyst, many became hostile towards curious tourist that ventured, eyes filled with blame and fear at the strangers that welcomed themselves into their town, while conspiracy theorist would mutter quietly to themselves, keeping their ideas to themselves, while some think the Mystery Twins were at fault, who could it be, but them? They must've brought this madness with them and fanatics would call them crazy.

_"Why would they even kill or kidnap these girls! They have no motive!"_

_"Wait...Doesn't she look a lot like Mabel?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Era line.."_

_"...You're right?"_

_"Could the killer be aiming for Mabel Pines...?"_

_"Don't be an idiot, she's the only one that actually looks like her."_

_"I mean they either have brown hair or blue eyes...?"_

_"Didn't one of the girl's that were missing have dark hair and brown eyes?"_

_**"Who's to even say that there's only one killer?"**_

"Soos."

"Yes, Mr. Pines," A smile curled onto the lips of a shorter man of the two men walking down a long hallway, his dark brown hair pulled back firmly by a gel, leaving his hair shiny on his head as he waited patiently for the instructions of the older man, "My great niece and great nephew are currently staying for the summer, I need you to keep an eye on them until I'm back, if they need anything, report to me."

"Yes sir."

Soos paused as Stanley Pines turned to a silver metal door, the only one to be found in office, an oddity that Stan had requested for some reason, refusing entry to anyone but himself and his younger brother Stanford, he opened the door, barely sending a glance to the young man trailing behind him, "And Soos, clear my schedule of today, I have a meeting...with my brother..."

"Yes sir." Soos smiled widely at the man as he entered through the door, and as soon as the door shut behind Stan, the smile that was glued onto his face easily dropped as a bored expression took over, he turned the opposite direction heading down the hallway, his eyes scanning hungrily for another individual, only for him to freeze as almost an exact replica of Stan walked down the halls in the direction he came from originally, and he would've thought it was him if it wasn't for the striking color the man's hair was that made him immediately recognize it to be Stanford, the younger and twin brother of Stanley Pines, the man didn't spare him a glance and he knew better to interrupt the man, out of two brother's, he would have always choose to interact with the older of the two, as he was indeed a kind man that cared for his employees, gullible in the eyes of some, like Soos himself, but a man they respect for his efforts, while they fear and respect the calculating gaze of icy blue eyes that could pierce any man with just a glance.

They crossed paths and he didn't look back at him, feeling his heart racing with fear as if he just escaped the grasp of a predator, he continued down the halls, a sigh leaving him as he could only hear his footsteps echoing across the walls of the building, and he entered an elevator, pressing the many buttons that dictated the floor he desired to find himself upon, he pulled out his cellphone, looking at the time, seeing 2:47 p.m. shining brightly back at him, a ding interrupted him as he began to unlock his phone, only to have a smile crawl on his lips as he saw a girl with short brown hair and wide eyes stared at him, and a nervous smile broke on her face as she stared at the ground, refusing to look at him as she walked to the farthest corner of the small room they were stuck together in until they reached their floor, Soos couldn't help but be pleased, he was a man infamous among the interns for riding on the back of unpaid interns, with almost zero natural accomplishments to his name, not say Soos wasn't a smart man, he was very clever but as well very lazy, some could even say to the point it was sinful.

If you were to ask if he felt guilt for his actions, he would immediately tell you that he wasn't and rather prideful at that as well, he didn't see the point of working hard when he could work smart, even if it's at the expense of a few people.

To achieve happiness and comfort, sometimes you have to take it away from others, that's just the way of life, and many may not agree but that's what his father did as well as his mother and his previous employees.

"Intern." He called, his smile deceptively welcoming while his eyes were filled with greed and his smile grew larger as he saw the girl flinch at being acknowledged by him.

"...Yes, Mr. Ramirez?"

"Can you clear up Mr. Pines schedule for the day?" Soos asked pleasantly, "Thank you, it'd be a good learning opportunity for you, and should be something an intern could easily do, if not, then you truly should find something better for an occupation."

Soos handed her the key, an underlying threat lingering in his words that all interns knew despite his pleasant words and easy tone, it was obvious reminder of what happened to the last intern that didn't do their job correctly, they were fired for their inadequacy, any issues that arise in anything would be placed on them while the man would take any glory that the interns should've claimed from the completed job or successful project, "Follow me."

The moment the elevator touched that he desired, he immediately went to his office, already knowing that the girl was behind him, his stride confident with each step he took until he arrived at his office, he opened the door and allowed her in, he went to his desk and picked up a folder, handing it off to the intern, "Look at page 3, it should have the emails and number of appointments for today, look through them and make sure none of the new dates set for them aren't the same as any other appointment and make sure to estimate each meeting would take before you set the time." Soos chirped brightly, "If you have any questions, ask someone else. Now get out"

He began packing up, preparing to meet his employer's relatives, leaving the intern to awkwardly leave the room.

.

.

.

.

"It's time we got rid of him." Dipper stated as he picked up the book, "He's becoming a bigger nuisance than I thought."

"That was rather quick," Mabel looked up at him, eyebrows raised in surprise, "I thought we were going to make full use of him before we..." She said as she made a sharp gesture with her finger, a swift line cutting the air, she was sprawling lazily on the couch, staring up at her brother whose eyes were darkening in his displeasure at the crushed newspaper in his hand.

"I do." Dipper said quietly as a cold smile curled onto his lips, his hand pale as he squeezed the paper in his hand in his frustration, "I'll make full use of him soon.."

Mabel tilted her head towards him and blinked, "What do you plan to do, dearest brother?"

"Go invite him on a date."

Mabel eyes narrowed as she jerked upwards from her position, almost breaking her neck as her gaze was glued onto her brother who didn't pay her any mind as he seemed to go off into his own thoughts, only whispers of what he was thinking could enlighten as he paced the floor in front of her, "You know I don't like being left out of the loop." she smiled at him, incomparable to the anger lurking within her eyes as she pulled herself on to her feet and stepped in the path of her brother, momentarily snapping him out of him out of his thoughts, she pressed her hands on to his face causing Dipper to almost shiver at how cold her fingers were, she looked up at him, and he stared back quietly, "We may be Twins but that doesn't mean I can read your mind."

"Lure him out into the underground abandoned building tomorrow night, we have a show to prepare for tonight." He said nonchalantly, "I'll go more in detail later afterward."

Dipper walked past Mabel, opening their room's door only for his eyes to widen noticeably before a mask of indifference returned immediately at the sight of the Hispanic that stood before him with a broad smile that was stretched across his face that he could easily discern as fake. Dipper didn't recognize the man, who stood with his hand still raised upwards before he slowly brought it to his side. He eyed the man with suspicion as the man only stood as tall as his short stature could allow, "Hello, Mr. Pines." He said quite cheerfully but his eyes were disgusting to Dipper, he himself could see it was the eyes of someone controlled by their greed, then again that would make him a useful pawn to them, "I'm Jesus Alzamirano Ramírez, but you can call me Soos."

.

.

.

.

.

Robbie was desperate, it's been a week since his girlfriend disappeared, he even felt guilty that he didn't notice till his father made a comment about her in the newspaper that morning, his eyes filled with pity as he looked at his son, and he could only leave the house in shame, his brown hanging over his face as he headed to a path that he was familiar with often and relief set in as red hair consumed his vision, she was Wendy Corduroy, a girl he considered one of his best friend as well as the childhood best friend of his missing girl friend, although things seemed to have been strained for quite a well between the two. He wasn't an idiot, he noticed the times his girlfriend would refuse to meet the eyes of Wendy who seemed more scornful than usual and neither girls made much attempt to interact with him but had some sort of truce when it came to him.

"Wendy!" He called out to her, and she immediately turned to meet him, a smile touching her pale face that usually adorned a scowl on her pretty face, her green eyes seemed to sparkle underneath the black eyeliner as she walked towards him, she always made expression that didn't match what many other people knew, to the public, she was the epitome of the quote, _'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'_

He could always remember how ruthless her tongue could become once angered, needing nothing more to bring a large man to his knees in tears and right afterwards with no sympathy to the target of her ire. She was the complete opposite of his girlfriend, Tambry.

She was bright, _Wendy was dark_

She was warm, _Wendy was cold_

She was emotional, _Wendy was indifferent_

She was conventional, _Wendy was eccentric_

She was naive, _Wendy was cunning_

Somehow, even though he knows it's wrong, but he couldn't help but adore Wendy, she was intriguing, while his girlfriend treated everyone kindly, which sometimes caused jealousy to rear its ugly head, but he found himself feeling special in the presence of Wendy, she only cared to notice few people and even less cared to treat them kindly, but somehow she noticed his presence and reserved her kind nature towards him. He remembered the first time he met her, they were in middle school, her hair was cut to her chin and her lips were painted black.

_A red head sat by herself in the library, and Robbie couldn't help notice her, among the bright colors of many of his peers, she wore an attire of black and he couldn't but notice the book she help in her small hands, a book he didn't think anyone else would find interest in, 'Book Of War' and her eyes skimmed the pages and she pulled her hair back behind an ear revealing it to be doubly pierced which surprised him a bit much and before he knew it, he stood before the girl and a smile climbed onto his face easily, he doesn't recall the girl's name nor her face but now that he stood closer to her, he couldn't help but noticed the dusting of freckles on her face which he couldn't help but think made her even prettier and he didn't let his nervousness show on her face as he greeted her cheerfully, "Hello, I didn't think anyone else here at this school would find that book interesting!"_

_She blinked, sent a lazy glance at him before returning her attention to the book, turning its page, "..." She didn't reply and Robbie felt flustered, maybe her was too forward but he thought he shouldn't give up on possibly making friends with someone who he possibly could find a common interest with, his friends Lee, Nate and Thompson as great they were, they aren't very fun when it comes to intellectual conversation about certain books._

_He decided to sit down quietly, "Hope you don't mind if I sit here?" He asked, curious if she'd answer, but she continued to ignore him and in response, he pulled out a book titled 'Jane Eyre.'_

_They didn't talk but the next time he sat at the library, he sat in front of her, expressing an embarrassed expression as he sat in front of her, and like yesterday, her eyes only flickered to him momentarily before returning her attention back to the book in her hands and it continued like this, their harmonious silence, reading books together until he sat there before her, looking around in confusion before sighing in disappointment and opening the book in hand, only to be interrupted at the quiet shuffling in front of him, and he looked up to see green eyes and she turned away, not meeting his gaze as she sat in front of him, her cheeks were pink as she muttered, "Was Jane Eyre interesting..?" _

_A bright grin crossed his face, "Highly recommended, I won't ruin anything for you by telling you about it, I'm not very good at summaries, so I hope you'll be pleasantly surprised when you begin reading it, Did you like the book you were reading?" He began, eager to hear her thoughts and for her to be interested in what he was reading after a few days of silence between them._

_A smile caused her lips to tilt upwards, it was a smile that caused him to stop breathing for a moment, he never knew a girl could be that pretty with just a smile and he felt himself heat up and he didn't look at her, refusing to see the smile that caused him to react oddly, they continued like this, meeting only after school in the school's library, with her making a few commentary about the book, criticizing a character or becoming philosophical and he found it amusing, before she had kept quiet but she was talkative, her tongue as he couldn't help but notice was sharp and he would have felt pity for the characters if they could hear her out loud and we continued our days like this until another person joined us, a girl pretty in her own right with long dark hair with purple undertones, brown skin wearing a mix of pink and white, and I couldn't help but notice how different they could be, as night compared to day and the girl grinned at me, "I'm Tambry! What's your name?"_

_With a stark realization, Robbie realized they never exchanged names nor properly introduced himself to the red head and he could feel himself redden slightly from embarrassment, "R-Robert but you can call me Robbie...!" He stumbled as he gave them their name and he couldn't help as his gaze fell onto the red who's eyes seemed to indecisively look between the two, "What about you..?"_

_"I'm Wendy..."She said quietly as she pressed her cheek into her hand, looking from beneath her lashes to see him, he couldn't help but smile at her. He really liked her smile._

_"What kind of girls do you like?" Tambry questioned, straightforward and her eyes intense as she stared at him, Robbie couldn't help as his skin turned red and his gaze flickered towards Wendy, he didn't want to make her think that he could possibly like her or that he had impure intentions when he sat with her, so without a thought he blurted out, "Long hair."_

_"What?" She appeared surprised to his answer and unfortunately for Robbie, he didn't notice as her gaze seemed to flicker towards Wendy nor noticed how she seemed to push her long hair behind her and the way she scratched her cheek , Robbie was too caught up in his head at the time to pay attention to anything the two girls were doing._

_"I think girls with long hair are nice..?" He repeated, wondering why he was being questioned by this strange girl, although he didn't really care much of the length of a girl's hair but he continued and was more honest with his second criteria, "I also like girls with pretty smiles..."_

_"Anything else...?"_

_"No. Just that..." He sighed wearily, he knew girls like this, girls that wouldn't stop pestering until they got the answers they desired or maybe he was judging the girl too quickly before he got to know her, but he wanted to escape the situation and leave. He regretted coming today. Almost._

_She nodded and she grinned at him brightly, he didn't know it yet but he would get closer to the girls and begin dating one out of the two girls one day._

He met Wendy half way, her green eyes softened as she pulled him into a hug, "Are you okay?" She was gentle as she linked their arms with his, bringing him inside, "I haven't seen you for a week and you weren't picking up my calls..."

"Sorry, Wendy..." Robbie apologized, "I've been so busy that I didn't even realize..., but are you okay?"

She was quiet as we walked past her father, a man wearing a dress shirt, his tie loosened from his neck as his green eyes stared tiredly at the paper in his hands, and Robbie couldn't help but wonder if everything would be fine.

"I'm...fine."

"Are you sure?" Robbie asked again, unsure, while he was touched that she was worried for him but Tambry was still a childhood friend of hers, someone that she knew before she met him, a bond that although a bit strained from the cruelty of high school and separation of cliques, he would've thought out of everyone, Wendy would be one of the most affected despite her cold exterior and her mask of indifference and like a book, he would proudly say he could read her, but in his eyes, she truly appeared not to care nor be worried but he had to be wrong, maybe he isn't as good as he thought when it came to figuring out Wendy Corduroy.

She turned towards him showing a bright smile that had touched her lips while her eyes were darkened as if to warn him of danger and he swallowed his worries and presented her a soft smile in return as she closed her bedroom door behind them.

.

.

.

.

"...Don't you think it's strange?" Gideon asked as he read the newspaper, while Pacifica came back with a tray, where two bowls of ice cream was placed, one Mint Chocolate chip and the other was Chocolate Peanut butter cup, the green ice cream was placed right in front of Gideon.

"That you picked Mint Chocolate Chip of all flavors?" Pacifica responded with a quirk of an eyebrow, "Yes. I do question your strange life choices but I won't judge."

"No. The kidnappings." Gideon glared at the blonde as placed a spoonful inside her mouth, an expression of pleasure crossing her face as she savored the taste melting in her mouth and rewarding her taste buds. "And there's nothing wrong with Mint Chocolate Chip."

"Of course there isn't anything wrong with your...choice of ice cream, "Her nose scrunched in disgust as she watched him put a spoonful of his ice cream into his mouth, his cheeks pink, appearing offended at her teasing, "But yeah, it's really weird, no one really saw much of any of the girls except that girl who supposedly looked like Mabel Pines, she headed out by herself and didn't return home, right?"

"Era line was her name..."

Pacifica eyes widened in surprise, "Did you know her?!"

Gideon shrugged dismissively as he didn't meet her eyes for a moment, leaving the silence to linger in the air between them before he broke it himself as Pacifica began to open her mouth, cutting her off from even starting her sentence.

"No...I just saw her around sometimes, she used to come into the shop and would buy the weirdest nick knacks." He began as he turned his attention to the people outside, moving about quietly without a care it seems as if what happened didn't really affect them, and his eyes couldn't help but follow a familiar face, brown hair cascading down her back as she walked beside a tall guy who seemed to be as red as a tomato as she leaned closer to the man, and as f feeling his gaze, her vibrant blue eyes met his and she smiled at him. She was really pretty he couldn't help but notice and while he could see the resemblance of Era and who he realized was Mable, they were different and felt himself begin to heat up and froze in his position as she winked at him before turning her attention back at the man beside her and he wondered who he was before a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Gideon!"

"Huh...?" Gideon blinked up at the hovering figure of Pacifica, her eyebrows knitted together in worry and she sighed in relief as he began to respond to her, "What..?"

"You've been staring outside for a while...are you sure you're okay?" She asked, her voice drenched in concern.

"Yeah... I'm fine." He smiled up at the older girl who seemed doubtful of his words.

"What were you staring at?"

"Nothing, just thinking.." He answered, unsure why he lied but he felt weird about confessing that he was staring at the older girl.

"About...Era?" Her voice was soft and her hand covered his hand in her attempt to comfort him and he felt warmed by her consideration and care for him, and he only laughed nervously as he looked down as he continued what he was going to say.

"...She reminded me of you when you were younger and I don't know, It scared me that what if that was you...?" He confessed, his voice seemed small, shaken by his own fears.

"Don't worry...I'll never leave you."

"Promise?" He looked up at her, his eyes pleading.

"Pinky Promise." She pulled her pinky upwards, leaving him to connect his own pinky to hers, a relieved smile on his face despite the depths of nervousness that lingered within him.

"Pinky promise.."

.

.

.

**End Of Chapter 9**

**Please comment if you are able to :)**


End file.
